The Will of the Transformers III
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: Sequel to the Second, the Allies race the Decepticons for the moon only to discover the Ark. However, Optimus' old commander Sentinel Prime, betrays them and aligns with the Decepticons to save their race. Now Jane and her team will face both the Decepticons and within the government as they prepare for their toughest battles they will face before. Violence, Language,
1. Prologue

On the planet Cybertron, the Autobots and Decepticons are killing each other. The Decepticons are gaining ground and the war is about to come to a conclusion.

 _"We were once a peaceful race of intelligent, mechanical beings. But then came the war, between the Autobots who fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. Overmatched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain."_

As the Decepticons are advancing, an Autobot ship is fleeing the planet but comes under fire from Decepticon ships. The enemy ships are shooting at the Autobot ship as it dodges the collumns and the bulllets.

 _"But in the war's final days, one Autobot ship escaped the battle. It was carrying a secret cargo which would have changed our planet's fate."_

The Autobot ship decides to fight back. The cockpit moves under the ship and it turns into a tail gunner. All of the turrets are aiming at the Decepticon ships. Inside the ship, the Autobots are desperately trying to fight off the ships. A few Decepticon ships are shot down but they are still closing. The Autobot ship manages to emerge from the surface and prepares to leave Cybertron. From behind, a Decepticon ship locks on target and fires a missile. It is soon sends tiny missiles and they zero in.

 _"A desperate mission. Our final hope."_

The missiles hit the ship and it floats dead in space.

" _A hope... that vanished."_

 **VLA Radio Observatory - New Mexico, 1961**

A group of Analysts are studying.

"One up there. One over there. And one more down there."

In the station a person is on duty when he hears strange noises from his headphones.

"What you got?"

In space by the moon, the Autobot ship that was hit crashes into the surface of the moon at full speed.

"Impact detected. We have impact confirmed..."

 **NASA Director - Langley, Virginia**

 _"Contact at... twenty-two-fifty GMT."_

"What? Get me SecDef on the phone right away." The NASA Director said.

 **Pentagon - National Security Command**

A person receives the telegraph. He and his team head to the White House to give the news to President John F. Kennedy.

"Mr. McNamara, the President is expecting you."

"Get Bobby in here." President Kennedy said.

Secretary of Defense, Robert McNamara approaches the President and salutes to him.

"Mr. President. Designation top secret. We believe a UFO has crashed into the Moon. We think the Russians are onto it as well." He informed.

"Well, then you tell NASA to move heaven and earth. We need to get to the moon." President Kennedy ordered.

"We're going to attempt a manned mission. NASA said it would take five years." He opposed.

"You get there before the Russians." Kennedy demanded.

The mission was ago to send explorer into the moon to beat the Soviets in the Space Race.

 _"I believe that this nation should commit itself... to achieving the goal... before this decade is out... of landing a man on the moon and returning him safely to the Earth._

 **Eight years later, July 16, 1969**

8 years later in Cape Canaveral, FL, two famous Astronauts, Neil Asrmtrong and Buzz Adrian will be the first to step on the moon.

 _"Ten, nine- Ignition sequence start. Five, four, three, two, one."_

Apollo 11 fires its engines and lifts off into the air. From the launch site, people are cheering as the rocket leaves Earth.

 _"All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff. Thirty-two minutes past the hour. Liftoff on Apollo 11..."_

"Neil Armstrong reporting Apollo 11 on proper heading." Neil said.

 _"Apollo 11 is on the way, riding that pillar of flame from the Saturn Five out there two hundred and fifty miles away where the moon is waiting for man's first arrival."_ Walter said.

"Houston, you're a go for landing. Over."

The Saturn Five begins descending into the surface.

"Forty feet, down two and a half." Neil said, "Picking up some dust. Thirty feet, two and a half down. Faint shadow."

"Capcom, flight. Four forward. Drifting to the right a little. Down a half. Contact light. Okay, engine stop." Neil's partner Buzz Aldrian informed.

The Saturn Five then touches down on the surface of the moon.

"Houston, uh, Tranquility Base here. The Eagle has landed." Neil said.

The people in Houston cheered knowing that the astronauts have landed on the moon.

"We copy you down, Eagle. You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue. We're breathing again."

"Perhaps four hundred million persons are watching this broadcast today of the greatest event in our time and one of the great events of all recorded history." Mr. Conkit said.

Niel Armstrong then climbs down the ladder and leap into the ground. For the first time in history, America has place a man on the moon beating the Soviets in the Space Race.

"I'm at the foot of the ladder. Okay, I'm gonna step off the LEM now. That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Neil said.

"Are we good?" A Black Ops officer asked.

"Yes, sir." A technician said.

" _Unofficial time on the first step, one-oh-nine, to- [static]"_ Neil informed before he was cut off.

"Apollo 11? This is Houston, over." Control said.

"Eagle, we're getting a signal interference. Do you copy?"

"We now have had confirmation of loss of signal from the Apollo Eleven. The Apollo Eleven is, at the moment, on the far side of the moon."

 _"Neil, you are dark on the rock. Mission is a go. We have 21 minutes."_

"[obscured by static] three minutes, forty-five seconds and counting."

Neil and Buzz make their way to the crash site of the alien ship. They use flashlights and Neil takes off his visor of his helmet. They clear some of the sand and it reveals a robotic face.

"My God... It's some sort of giant metal face." He said in awed.

" _Jesus."_

Neil and Buzz move deeper into the ship. They look and see wreckage all around and bodies of alien robots.

"Control, we are inside the ship. Extensive damage. Way too big to check the entire ship. Everything's dead in here, Houston. No signs of life anywhere. These things are massive."

 _"We copy. You've got seven minutes on your oxygen. We are not alone after all, are we?"_

"No, sir. We're not alone."

Back on Earth, the President speaks to Neil and Buzz on the phone.

'"Go ahead, Mr. President." An announcer said.

 _"Hello, Neil and Buzz."_ The Newly elected President Richard Nixon said, _"I'm talking to you by telephone from the Oval Room at the White House. And this certainly has to be the most historic telephone call ever made. I just can't tell you how proud we all are of you. For every American, this has to be the proudest day of our lives. Because of what you have done-"_

The Apollo 13 splashes down in the Atlantic.

"We have splashdown."

Neil and Buzz are safely lift off by chopper. They have completed the mission on the moon.

 _"-the heavens have become a part of man's world. For one priceless moment in the whole history of man, all the people on this Earth are truly one. One in their pride in what you have done. It inspires us to redouble our efforts to bring peace, and tranquility, to Earth."_

 _ **The Will of the Transformers III**_

 **Read and Review. This is just an chapter intro for the third movie.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Will of the Transformers III**_

 **Chapter 1: The discovery at Chernobyl**

It has been three years. Three years since the battle of Giza. Not to mention it has also been three years since Optimus and Jane confess their feelings to each other. Now they face a new problem. Thanks to the government along with Director Galloway, their base at Deigo Garcia was compromised and N.E.S.T had no choice but to move to a new base.

At the new base in Washington, everything was going in order. The world is being monitored by Energon detectors. A new team of Autobots had joined the humans to fight the Decepticons, the Lanterns are training new NEST soldiers, and Sam is looking for a job. Just 2 months before, Sam and Mikaela had broken up which disappoints Jane. She is now working for NEST as an intelligence officer. She and Bumblebee are in a relationship along with John and Arcee. It was mid-April and the Lanterns and NEST have gotten to work.

There had been reports of an activity going on in the Middle East and the Russians required some aid from the U.S. Lennox arrives along with Optimus to meet with Jane.

"What do you got?" She asks them.

"The Russian General Voshkod says he has found something that connects to Cybertron." Lennox informed her.

"Something very important." Opitmus said, "But we must hurry. The Decepticons are making their move."

"Not if we can be them there first." Jane said with determination, "Where is the item?"

"In... Chernobyl." Lennox said with grimly.

"The factory that contaminated Prypryat?"

"Yes. Get your team ready."

"It's just me, Gabrielle and Nikolai. The others are in the Middle East stopping nuclear activity."

They get their gear and they board the plane for the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Middle East, at an illegal nuclear facility, the guards are patrol when 4 cars are approaching the gate. A blue car with Iranian Flags is escorted by 3 cars.

"The Defense Minister's car." An Iranian guard said.

"Open the gates."

As they open the gate, the red Ligier JS11-Ford Formula One racing car transforms into the Autobot name Dino. He draws his blades and forces the guards to the ground. In the passenger of Bumblebee, David sees the facility and flies out. He signals John, Shan and Tamika to move in. They fly above the facility waiting for the Autobots. Bumblebee activates his cannon while in vehicle mood. He shoots the toll both killing a few guards. They meet up with the Lanterns and the nuclear site is secured. John contacts with Jane who is on route to the Ukraine.

"Jordan, this is Davis. The nuclear site is secured."John said.

 _"Roger that, Davis. Well done."_

* * *

Back to the allies, Jane disconnects the call. She gives Lennox thumbs up knowing that the mission is success. An hour later, they reach to Chernobyl. They meet up with General Voshkod and a few Russians. NEST are in their protective gear since the city is highly contaminated with nuclear radiation. Jane, Gabrielle, and Nikolai are protected by their power rings.

"I am Voshkod, General Counsel with Ukrainian Department of Energy." Voshkod said, "My government will officially deny that we're having this conversation. At one of our decommissioned facilities, a, uh, discovery was made, which I fear may be... alien in nature. The facility's name is... Chernobyl."

"Mr. Voshkod. So, uninhabited since '86." Lennox said, "I hear it won't be livable again for another twenty thousand years?"

"At least. Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy. This way." The Russian General said leading them.

They enter the facility. The Lanterns are on high alert and scan for any threats.

"Gear up! We have sixty minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels." Lennox said to his team.

"Lanterns, stay on alert for any Decepticons." Jane said.

Mr Voshkod, where's your protective gear?" Lennox asked Voshkod who just ignores him.

"He's asking you a question." Gabrielle asked him who ignores her as well.

"Where is your protective gear?" Lennox asked Voshkod.

"It would not matter." Voshkod said, "For me, it's only a matter of time. Through the school." They reach to a corridor behind the school. "Yuri will take you below and one other thing, Colonel. In private... there were some energy experiments-" He looks to see a Decepticon type bird name Laserbeak looking at him. "Hhh! It can wait."

Nikola turns to see what scared him, but it is gone. He walks to Jane.

"Voshkod is acting a bit strange." He said to her.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"He saw something and he just freaked out."

"Follow him." Jane said to him who nods. Nikolai heads out to find Voshskod.

The others reach to a large machine in the basement. A few soldiers used a tracker to locate

"Keep moving. Stay tight." A NEST soldier said. "Okay, right here. I think I found it."

They reach to the machine and there was a orb shape device with wires sticking out.

"Optimus, we got a visual." Lennox informed, "Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of a metal harness."

A NEST soldier looks areound and sees a box in front of him, "What's this? Guys! Why does this thing have Soviet space program markings on it?"

Lennox wipes the dust off of a box and it shows Soviet markings, "Sputnik?"

"No." Jane said while scanning the box.

"Warning! Unknown threat detected." Jane's ring alerted.

"We got company." She informed.

Then the scanner begins beeping and there was drill type noise. Jane and Gabrielle construct heavy machine guns and prepares for combat.

"Energon readings, sir. It's strong... below us. It's coming fast."

Just then a giant worm Decepticon bursts through the wall roaring. Its small tentacles begin attack soldiers and knocking down a few collumns.

"Contact, contact!"

The soldiers try shooting it but the machine is too big for smal arms fire. The driller then grabs the orb and escapes. Jane and Gabrielle blast a hole in the roof and fly out.

"Optimus, the driller has the device. Intercept it!" Jane shouts.

"Get topside now! Move, move, move!" Lennox shouts.

Optimus moves to pursuit the target. Then the worm crashes through the roof before tumbling down. It then emerges like a dolphin. It then emerges in front of Optimus. He did not have time to stop and collides with the driller beast. He transforms along with his trailer. Lennox and his team emerge from the plant.

"Let's go!" Lennox shouts.

"Weapons up! Heavy weapons up!" A NEST soldier shouts.

Optimus grabs a sword and shield and moves in, "Stay behind me!"

"Circle formation!" Jane shouts to Lennox and his soldiers.

"Optimus!" Lennox shouts.

Then the smaller drillers begin emerging from the ground knocking everyone on the ground except Jane and Gabrielle who are airborne.

"Fall back! It's circling around us!"

"Taking our flank! It's taking our flank!"

Gabrielle then creates a large shield around Lennox and his team allowing Jane and Optimus to fight the worm. Jane sees the tentacle with the object. Optimus jump and slices the hand off. Jane creates a buster sword and slices another one in half.

"Get the heavy weapon!" A soldier shouts.

The worm stop from exhaustion and emerging from the beast is a Decepticon with one eye. He is none other than Shockwave, Megatron's assassin.

Optimus and Jane ready their weapons to face Shockwave, but then Shockwave and the driller retreats from the battle. They have failed to retrieve the item. Gabrielle dissolves her shield and Lennox walks to the item.

"What the hell was that thing?" Lennox asked.

"That... is Shockwave." Optimus replied.

"The Decepticon Assassin." Jane replied.

They both threw their swords to the ground.

"Why was he after this?" Lennox asked in confusion.

Optimus drops his shield and kneels down to look at it, "It's impossible. This is an engine part... from a long lost Autobot ship."

Meanwhile General Voshkod is running away from Laserbeak.

Nikolai sees Voshkod, "Voshkod!"

Voshkod runs to his car and hides. Just then Nikolai sees glass bursting from the winding and takes cover. Laserbeak moves in and guns down the general. Nikolai had just witness the murder. He constructs a PKP machine gun.

"Pleasure working with you." Laserbeak said wickedly.

Nikolai emerges from a barrier and opens fire on Laserbeak. A few bullets hit him and Laserbeak shoots back. Nikolai runs for cover. Laserbeak flies up to escape before Nikolai shoots again. Laserbeak had disappeared from sight. Nikolai rushes to the vehicle and finds General Voshkod dead. He makes the Sign of the Cross and contacts Jane.

"Jordan, come in." He said.

" _What happen?"_

"I was following Voshkod to his car when a Decepticon came in and killed him."

With Jane who is sitting on a rock near Gabrielle.

"What?" She asked.

 _"I witness it with my own eyes."_ Nikolai said, _"And I heard him saying something."_

"What did he say?"

"He said, "Pleasure working with you."

"What does he mean?"

"He means he was working for the Decepticons."

Jane was silent when she heard those words. She looks at the others and her sister.

" _Jordan?"_

"Regroup with the others. Now." Jane ordered.

Gabrielle looks at her sister who is disappointed about what Nikolai said.

"Sis?" Gabrielle asked.

"Get Lennox and the others. We're going home." Jane said coldly.

On the way back, Optimus was quiet ever since the incident. Jane walks to Optimus who was angry.

"Optimus, are you alright?" She asked him.

There was no response from him. They finally reach home after a 6 hour flight. Also the others return after their mission from the Middle East was completed. They will have some explanation...

 **Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Will of the Transformers III**

 **Chapter 2: Mearing**

 **Classified NEST Headquarters - Washington D.C.**

After returning home, Optimus leads the group to the main hangar. Then there was an announcement for the Autobots. They are to report to their bays for training, repair, or weapon inspection.

"All arriving Autobots, in par, training and debriefing in fifteen minutes," An announcer spoke, "Dino, report to Bay 23. Sideswipe, Bay 37 for weapons assessment.

Just then a women accompany by a few agents arrives in the hangar. She was Chorlette Mearing, the director of National Intelligent and she was not in a good mood.

"Senator, I suggest you remember that when the NSA wants funding they call me." She switches shoes while on the phone, "When the CIA is gonna take out a target, they ask first for my permission. And when the President wants to know which members of Congress are politically vulnerable in terms of, let's say, undiscovered criminal conduct, I'm the number he dials." Lennox and David had arrived to greet her. "CIA is up my ass about this mystery raid in the Middle East. So, it's time to come clean. Was your unit involved?"

"Ah... I'm not sure, ma'am." Lennox said nervosly.

"All right, guys. This is how you do a Decepticon head kill shot." A NEST soldier said to the new recruits A few soldiers rappel down Bumblebee who is searching for them. They land in front of him and point their weapons at him. Bumblebee withdraws his cannon.

"As Director of National Intelligence, I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers. " Mearing said.

"I can't really tell you definitively." Lennox said, "These Autobots are like teenage kids. They like to sneak out of the house every once in a while."

"Colonel Lennox, are you in command or are you not?" Mearing asked, sternly.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. I-"

Mearing turns to him, "Stop with the ma'am. Enough with the ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am?"

"No, ma'am. Ye- Yes, ma'am. Yes."

Just then Gabrielle arrives with a stern look on her face, "Mrs. Mearing, are you a guy are a girl?"

"I'm a woman." Mearing said.

"Then start acting like one. I'm a woman too and I liked to be call ma'am. Deal with it or deal with Jane." The second in command said.

Mearing was quiet but did not react. They move on to find Optimus. Que the Autobot's inventor gives Ironhide a new weapon.

"This gun is my perfect invention, Ironhide." He said.

"Right." Ironhide said, examining it.

Que sees Mearing, Lennox, David, and Gabrielle, "Oh, good! You're here! The name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset."

They reach to Optimus and Jane. Jane was very upset because the government has betrayed both the Autobots and the Lanterns.

"I hope you have some answers for me too." Jane said, "When the meeting is over, Mearing, you and me in my office."

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing?" Lennox said to the Autobot leader, "Our Director of National Intelligence?"

"He's in a bad mood. He's-a not talking to anybody today." Dino said wagging his finger.

"Yeah, cause the Boss is pissed." Skids said.

"He's gonna kung fu on yo asses." Mudflap said.

"What is this, the silent treatment?" Mearing asked.

"We've seen that and this is not that." Ironhide said.

"Definitely not." Que said.

"This is worse. Prime! Make something of yourself!" Ironhide taps the roof of Optimus and he begins transforming. Ironhide then whispered to Bumblebee, "He's pissed."

Optimus begins transforming angrily. Steam emerges as he changes into his robotic form. He slams his fist into the floor. Jane was fearless and did not flinch. Optimus was on the edge to lose his temper.

"You lied to us." He said to Charlotte, "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?" He points to the orb on the table.

"We were in the dark on this also. It was Director Only clearance at Sector Seven until now." Mearing said before she turns to her assistant, "The bag."

"Which bag?" she asked.

"Hermès. Birkin. Green ostrich!" Mearing said grinning her teeth. Her assistance gives the bag to Mearing and she pulls out an old VCR. "This is a secret few men knew, and fewer still remain alive." Just then the famous astronaut Buzz Aldrin and a few NASA scientists. Everyone was shocked including Jane and Gabrielle. "Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon. Sir? Optimus Prime and Jane Jordan."

"From a fellow space traveler and a superhero, it's a true honor." Buzz said with a smile on his face.

"The honor is mine." Optimus said.

"Mr. Aldrin, is a pleasure to meet you." Jane said saluting to him who salutes back.

Mearing then climbs up to the upper platform along with Jane, "Our entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event." The flashback shows the alien ship crashing into the moon. The astronauts investigate the ship.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors on board." A NASA officer informed.

"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief." Buzz said.

 _"This was a mission you will never speak of."_

 _"I understand, sir."_

"A total of thirty five people knew the real plan at NASA."

"Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have... picked up that fuel rod."

A Soviet places a probe into a Soyuz rocket and it launches into space. It picks up the fuel rod and returns to Earth.

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl." Mearing informed.

"We landed six missions in all. We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever when the moon program was shut down." The officer said.

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked them.

Everyone was silent after Ironhide ask them about the vault. Then Optimus explains what happen.

"The ship's name was the Ark." he said, "Hal Jordan and I watch it escape Cybertron. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And its captain." He approaches the platform and places his hand on the rail.

"Who was its captain?" Mearing said.

"The great Sentinel Prime." Optimus said, "The technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it, before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And you must pray it's in time."

After the meeting was over, Jane stares at Optimus who calms down. He has never been angry to the humans before in his life.

"Do you think Sentinel could be in the Ark?" Jane asked.

"We'll find out." Optimus replied.

"We head for the NASA station tonight." Jane said.

 **Read and Review...**


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Will of the Transformers III**_

 **Chapter 3: Sentinel Prime**

While the allies are prepare for the moon mission to search the crashed ship, Jane sees Mikaela and Bumblebee, approaching her, hand in hand.

"Mikaela, Bumblebee." Jane said with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Jane." Mikaela said.

"Hey, Jane." Bumblebee said.

"How are you guys?" Jane asked them.

"Doing pretty good. Bee is the best for me." Mikaela said.

"Yeah. You still miss Sam?" Jane asked.

"Sometime but now he has a new girlfriend." Mikeala said sadly.

"When I get my hands on him..." Jane clenches her hands.

Just then Jazz arrives, "Hey, Jordan. You need to be ready for the moon mission."

"Tell Optimus I'll be there. Look just be calm when he comes."

"Yeah. Come on, Bee." Mikaela said taking Bee's hand.

"See ya, Jordan." Bee said.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Jane, Optimus, and Ratchet head for the Kennedy Space Center. The three Autobots are known as Wreckers. They are hard work engineers on Cybertron. Their vehicles are NASCAR Sprint Car Series with machine guns. They are Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin.

Leadfoot is the leader of the Wreckers. His vehicle is #42 Target lead by the driver Juan Pablo Montoya.

Roadbuster is a Wrecker with a Scottish accent. His vehicle is #88 National Guard driven by Dale Earnhardt Jr.

And Topspin is the last Wrecker. He doesn't speak but he fights. His Vehicle is Jimmy Johnson's #48 Lowes.

At the launch base they reach to the Autobot ship the _Xanthium_. There was Robert Epps who had recently retired from the military. He works at the base with the Wreckers. He sees Optimus, Jane and Ratchet approaching him.

"Jordan." Epps said with a smile on his face.

"Epps!" Jane said.

They hug each other before pulling back and they look at the spacecraft.

"How's life out here?" She asked him.

"Great, No more fighting." Epps replied.

"You know you still like kicking ass with Lennox." Jane said, smirking.

"Jane, we must move immediately." Optimus said.

"See ya, Epps." Jane said.

"You too, girl." Epps said.

Optimus and Ratchet had boarded the ship and it takes off. Jane flies into the air and follow the ship avoiding the heat from the rocket engines. A few minutes later they reach to the moon and the _Xanthium_ stops above the moon.

 _"Xantium_ approaching Tranquility Base." Optimus said.

"You're a go for landing." The control said.

"Ratchet, Jane, let's roll." Optimus

Optimus, Ratchet, and Jane made their way inside the ship. Jane was amazed about the Ark. She was small due to the size of the Autobot ship.

"Did he get that mag-cam out? ... Inbound. Copy, contact."

"We're entering the Ark." Optimus said.

They reach to the cockpit of the ship. Optimus opens the floor and it shows another Autobot who was undamaged from the crash. He is a prime like Optimus. Ratchet grabs one of pillars.

"His levels are faint. He locked himself away to guard the pillars." He said.

"Sentinel Prime." Jane said in amazement.

"Sentinel. You're coming home, old friend." Optimus said. He grabs Sentinel and takes him to the ship. Jane grabs the pillars and she gives them to Ratchet. The mission is completed and they return to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile in the plains of Africa, a bunch of animals are roaming when a tanker arrives. It transforms into Megatron. The Decepticon leader was exiled after being defeated by Optimus and Jane He no longer has his arm cannon. His only weapon is a shotgun. He growls at the animals.

"All... hail... Megatron." He said. He places his shotgun away and walks to his post. A hunchback Decepticon, Igor sees Megatron.

"My master! Yes, my master! Yes!" He said wickedly.

Megatron sits down on stack of steel bars. In a few barrels were Hatchlings who are growling for food. Megatron feeds them with some Energon.

"Ah, don't be greedy, my fragile ones." He said.

Just then Starscream arrives who is still under Megatron's command. Megatron has little Doctors on his head that are repairing him, but he finds them annoying like flies.

"Oh, my poor master. How it pains me to see you so wounded, so weak..." Starscream said.

"Spare me, you gaseous sycophant!" He knocks a Doctor off his face. "You know what you are told, which is nothing!"

Just then Laserbeak arrives before killing a vulture. He lands on the arm of Soundwave.

"Soundwave reporting, Lord Megatron." The officer said.

"And what news from your little assassin?" Megatron asked him.

"Autobots and Lanterns have taken the bait! They've discovered the Ark and returned with its cargo." Laserbeak replied.

"You did me great honor of tracking that ship to the moon." Megatron said standing up, "Your human collaborators have served their purpose, Soundwave. It's time to eliminate loose ends."

"Laserbeak. Kill them all." Soundwave ordered.

"With pleasure." Laserbeak said.

Laserbeak is picking the collaborators off one by one. A few Russian and American scientists are murdered by him.

* * *

Back in Washington, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jane have place Sentinel on a mechanical chair. Earlier Sam and his new girlfriend, Carly arrives

""Sam Witwicky." Jane said.

Sam turns and sees Jane, "Jordan?"

"The one and only." She said, smiling at him.

They rush and hugged each other. They let go before she turns and sees Carly.

"Jane, this is Carly." Sam said.

"I know you who you are Jane." Carly said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you know." Jane said.

Sam pats on the hood of Ironhide and meets up with the others. They are preparing for the revival of Sentinel Prime.

" _All NEST officials clear the floor. We have 10 minutes until attempted contact."_

"We've taken possession of the five devices that were hidden in the ship with Sentinel Prime." Mearing said, "They're some kind of prototype Autobot technology. They say Sentinel was the... Einstein of his civilization, so we're gonna keep these locked up until we know what we're dealing with. Right now, no one gets access. No one."

The soldiers secure the pillars and place them inside a large vault.

"This Wang guy recognized me. He told me to warn you, he was talking about the dark side of the moon, and then they killed him." Sam said.

"Wait a minute. He mentioned the moon?" Lennox said.

"Yeah, dark side of the moon." Sam said.

"But why would Decepticons want to kill humans?" Carly said. "I thought their war was with the Autobots."

"No. They help them behind our backs. Something is not right." Jane said.

"And that is when he made his first quick-look science report, that's what we want-" Mearing asked., "who's the chick? Okay, excuse me!"

"These compiled-" Sam said only to be cut off.

"Colonel Lennox? Captain Jordan?" Mearing asked them.

"Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky, a civilian-" Lennox introduced only to be interrupted.

"I know his name, Colonel. I want to know who gave him clearance." Mearing demanded.

"Who gave me clearance? Sam retorted. "How about Optimus Prime, when he touched down in suburbia looking for my house?"

"This is the National Intelligence Director, in case you..." Lennox said.

"Who is also the biggest pain in our ass." Jane whispered.

"Hi." Sam said to her.

"Disrespecting a federal officer? Huh! Maybe that'll get you somewhere." Mearing said to him before turns to Carly, "Who's she?"

"She's my girlfriend." Sam replied.

"What is this, like a date?"

"She knows all about the Autobots, okay?" Lennox said, "She knows Bumblebee. And she comes from a military family. I can vouch for her."

"Hey, I- I- have an idea." Sam interupted, "How about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon? As a taxpayer, I would like to lodge a complaint, a- as a matter of fact."

"Which Decepticon?" Jane asked.

"That bird Decepticon." Sam replied.

Jane remembers the same Con who killed Voshkod in Chernobyl.

"He was the one who killed Voshkod." She said.

"Okay, okay, listen, all right?" Lennox explained, "One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe."

"Here's the thing. Colonel Lennox." Mearing said, "We cannot entrust national security to teenagers, unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now? No. Good. I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

"Listen, Mearing." Jane said, "Sam will not be treated like a child. He has busted his ass to keep the world safe with my help. He's an adult and you need to treat him like one."

"I'll take my orders from the Autobots." Sam said in agreement, "I know them. I don't know you."

"You will." Mearing said.

"Sooner or later, he'll forget you." Jane said.

"You need to show some respect, young lady." Mearing argured.

"Look, mam." Jane said, with a bit of anger, "For the last 5 years, my team and I work day in and day out to keep this world safe from the Decepticons long before you came to the picture. I work my ass off to be Captain. I maybe a soldier but I'm also a cop who can have you arrested for disturbing the peace. You have a choice, Mearing. You either be nice to Sam or you can spend the rest of your days in jail. The choice is yours."

Everyone was silence about Jane. Mearing was quiet but then she decides.

"All right. Sam is a nice kid. But if he gets to any trouble he's done." Mearing said.

"You make me sick." Jane said.

They head to the medical hangar. Everyone is ready if things go wrong. Jane, Lennox, and Mearing are in a box looking at the operation.

"Sentinel Prime." Lennox said to Mearing, "These things run on Energon, and he's out of it. He's in a... sort of a sleep mode."

"Let us begin." Optimus said. He takes out the Matrix from his space and moves it a bit. He walks to towards the medical bed where Sentinel sleeps.

"That's the great Matrix of Leadership." Lennox said, "He holds the only thing in the universe that can repower a Transformer's spark."

Sam, Carly, and the other Lanterns, including Mikaela are watching as well.

"This is incredible." Carly said.

"Sentinel Prime, we bid your return." Optimus said. He places the Matrix in Sentinel's spark and begins powering it. Sentinel is revived and tackles Optimus to the ground. He held his blade near Optimus' face. Everyone reacted including the Lanterns. The soldiers are ready to shoot. Jane quickly rushes to the center. Jazz orders the Autobots to stand down.

"Optimus!" Jane shouts in fear,

"Hold your fire!" Lennox shouts to his troops.

"Stop! Sentinel!" Optimus said to his old commander, "It is I- Optimus- Prime! It is all right. You are safe."

"There is nothing to fear." Ratchet said.

"We are here. You are home, Sentinel."

Sentinel looks around and sees the humans and the Autbots. He is no longer on his ship.

"The war... the war!" He said.

"The war was lost." Optimus said sadly. "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here, on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally."

"My ship! We came under fire. The pillars. Where are the pillars?" Sentinel asked.

"You saved five of them, including the control pillar." Optimus replied.

"Only five? We once had hundreds!"

"Hundreds of pillars?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Mearing said, getting the Autobot's attention, "May I ask... what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe." Sentinel replied, "Together the pillars form a Space Bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?"

"Yes, for resources, for refugees." Optimus said.

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs!" Mearing accused, "A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

"It is _our_ technology and it must be returned." Sentinel said.

"Yes. If humans say so! You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals." Mearing said with a bit of anger.

"I have no idea what the hell is she's saying." Gabrielle said to her friends.

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the Space Bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world." Sentinel warned.

A while later, Sentinel was guided by Optimus showing him the base when Jane appear.

"Permission to speak." She said.

"Permission granted, Jordan." Optimus said.

"I know you use the bridge for transport, but I agree with Mearing." She said to Sentinel, "This is a big misunderstanding, Sentinel. Cybertron is a wasteland. Earth is a place for home."

Sentinel strokes his beard with gleeze, "Hmm. Such a talent human with a theory."

"Sentinel, this is Jane Jordan. Captain of Green Lantern Task Force 2814." Optimus said.

"2814 is the sector for the Green Lantern Corps." Jane said.

"The Green Lantern Corps. I have heard about them. They have once aid us to fight the Decepticons, but despite that the war was lost."

"My father took part of the part of it. He fought alongside with Optimus, but he sacrifice himself to save my uncle."

"Your father was a brave Green Lantern." Sentinel said.

"Yes. Well I have to get back to work now." Jane said befor leaving. She heads back to her office before seeing Sam, Carly, and Mearing.

"'Total Nightmare' file." Mearing said, "So, the investigation is open. We've sent agents to your office. And for the time being we're gonna send you home with Autobot protection."

"Uh, who do I- who do I need to speak to get you guys to understand that I can help, that I can contribute?" Sam asked.

A mini Autobot name Brains climbs on the table.

"Hey, we can all help." Brains said, "Want to tell you what I know? I could tell you about the solar system, all the fun planets to hang out in."

"Get off my desk, please." Mearing said.

"Oh. You pulling out guns? Oh, can't help you out now." Brains said getting off the desk, "She angry."

"Oh my God." She groaned.

"What do you envision for me?" Sam said, "I go home now? I go back to work? I make copies? I mean-"

"This is a unit for veteran intelligence officers and Special Forces, not for boys who once owned special cars."

"That's a bit harsh isn't it, ma'am?" Carly asked.

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not a ma'am." Mearing said.

"Well, you're a woman aren't you?" Carly said.

"She's is." Jane said in agreement.

"Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?" Mearing asked Jane.

"My shift does not start in 15 minutes." Jane said.

Sam looks at the plagues on the wall, "So-o-o, are those yours?"

"Yeah. CIA." Mearing replied, sitting down.

"I only ask 'cause I also have a medal, from the President." Sam said.

"So do me and my team." Jane said.

"Yeah. Great." Mearing said with no mood, 'So, it's not that complicated, right? No one gets to work with the Autobots unless I approve it. You're breaking my chain of command."

"He's not!" Jane said.

"Come on, let's go. You've done what you came for." Carly said as she, Sam, and Jane prepare to leave.

"With all due respect, young man, I appreciate what you did. But you're not a soldier. You're a messenger. You've always been a messenger." Mearing said.

"A messenger?" Jane asked, "Have you lost your damn mind?! After all he's done for the last 5 years you reward him by making him a messenger?! You need to learn to treat others." She then turns and leaves.

"And you need to treat your team with discipline and learn the truth about the security. You would have learned your own failures, Jordan." Mearing said.

Jane's eyes are wide open. She constructs a Comanche Tomahawk and throws it at a plaque trophy next to Mearing. Her eyes are a bit widening. Sam and Carly have are in shocked.

"You shouldn't say that." Sam said.

"Now you listen hear, Mearing." Jane said angrily, "No one talks to about my team like that. I treat my team with honor and respect. You're lucky I did not harm you because of the Green Lantern Code. I protected Earth with everything I had."

"We shall see." Mearing sternly said.

They both gave each other death glares. Mearing secretly reaches for her pistol in her desk. It's a standoff between officers until Jane decides to leave.

"If I were you, Mearing, I would arrange for a funeral." Jane warned her, She leaves to her office. "Bitch..."

 **What a standoff between Jordan and Mearing. Read and Review...**


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Will of the Transformers III**_

 **Chapter 4: Discovering the Truth**

For a while, Jane was busy in her office. On her desk was her mini Autobot, Dagger. His Alt mode is a Samsung Galaxy S3 phone. He transforms and crawls to Jane. He rubs his head on her neck, making her giggle. Optimus and Sentinel are out somewhere in Africa. Dagger receives a call and transforms back into his phone form, allowing Jane to answer it.

"Jordan here." She said.

 _"Jane?"_

"Sam?" Jane exclaimed.

" _Listen Jane, "_ Sam said, " _I need you to come over to my place as soon as possible. There's something urgent going ever since Sentinel was revived. Do you remember about the moon program?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

" _Before my co-worker was killed, he told me about the secrets of the moon."_

"The dark side of the moon," The girl said grimly, "Alright, I'm on my way." She hangs up the phone and Dagger transforms, "You stay here, okay?" Dagger nods before she leaves. Jane then transforms into her Green Lantern and she approaches her team, "Lanterns. It's Sam. He told me to meet him at his apartment. I need three people to come with me."

"I'm in" Nikolai said standing up.

"Me too." Jane's sister agreed.

"Count me in." The Chinese girl said.

"David, Tamika, be on alert if anything goes wrong. " Jane said to the other two who saluted to her.

Jane, Gabrielle, Shan, and Nikolai meet up with Sideswipe and Dino. Jane and Gabrielle got in Sideswipe while Shan and Nikolai got in Dino. They then head out to Sam's apartment. They head for the door and Jane knocks on it. The door opens and it was Sam.

"Jordan." He said.

"Witwicky." Jane said.

They hug each other which made Nikolai, and Shan a bit confused.

"Do you know him?" The Russian asked her.

"Yes, Nikolai," she said, "My sister and I go back before you guys came in.

"Who are these two?" Sam asked suggesting the two Lanterns.

"Sam, this is Nikolai and Shan, my members of Task Force 2814." Jane introduced.

"I heard about you guys how you fought the Decepticons with NEST." He said.

"We'll explain everything later. You've called my sister about the secrets of the moon." Gabrielle said.

"Right. Let's go inside." Sam said. They enter the apartment and head for the elevator. When they got to bottom, they were waited by the Jane remember before, Simmons.

"Tell Megatron, let's tango," He said. They head for the living room. Bumblebee was in his alt mode. When he saw Sam and the others he transformed.

"Hi, Bee." Jane said.

Bumblebee squeals saying hi and they sat down to discuss what is happening.

Simmons shows Jane and the others the photos of the astronauts, "What we have here is an astronaut epidemic," He said, "MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. Car death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car."

Jane thinks about those deaths. How can those astronauts died in wrecks. She scans the photos and shows the crime scenes. Jane was shocked and sees there were bullets in the bodies of the victims. They did not die in car wrecks. They were murdered by Laserbeak, "Simmons, I hate to interrupt by those guys did not died in car accidents. They were murdered by that bird Decepticon."

"The same one that killed Jerry," Sam said.

"That son of a bitch. He's been killing those guys ever since Chernobyl," The agent said.

"So it is true," Simmons said, "They made up the car accident deaths."

"He must be brought to justice." Jane said clenching her fist.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sam goes to answer it. It was his boss who gave him a package, Bruce Brazos.

"Procured your information, Witwicky," He said.

"Thank you, Bruce." Sam said.

"Now...would you let me see one right now. One time."

Brazos enters the living room and sees Bumblebee who is in his robotic form. Jane whispers to Sam about his boss. He replies that he like black and yellow stuff. He sees his him playing boxing with Bee.

"Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter." Sam said looking at a blueprint, "It says NASA launched it in 2009. See, forensics show Wang may have messed with the code, preventing it from mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side."

"When I traveled to the moon, my ring was acting a bit strange," Jane, said, "It was flahsing a bit about something."

"What do you think it could be?" Gabrielle asked her.

"I don't know, but I feared something worse." She said, grimly.

"They infiltrate us, intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work. And once they're done, kadoosh. A double-tap to the cerebellum." Simmons said.

"So humans are working for the Decepticons?" Sam said.

"I don't think this is about the Decepticons looking for something on the moon. I think it's about something... they wanted to hide." He said.

Nikolai then snaps his fingers realizing something, "I just remember. When Voskod was killed, that bird said to him "Pleasure working with you."

"So he was working with them." Sam said.

Just then Bruce was tickled by Bumblebee's cannon which got everyone's attention.

"Sir! We are having a pretty high-level alien intel confab here, that I don't think you're cleared for, errand boy." Simmons said.

"Yeah, you're right. It's a bitching robot." Brazos said.

"I think it's time to go, Bruce," Sam leads Bruce to the door.

"Thank you so much for this. And-"

"Got to go, Bruce," Sam closes the door.

Then Brains manages to discover something, "Hey, I'm smoking over here. Downloading missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon. The moon! In 1972. And two of their cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them alive!"

"Yes! There is hope." Jane said.

"Brains, you're a genius!" Wheelie said to his partner.

"We gotta find the cosmonauts and fast." Gabrielle said.

"Hold on, Jordan. You can't go in like that." Simmons said to her

"You're right. Got to look style." She said.

From upstairs Sam and Carly are having an argument, not a bad one. Carly was getting dress for the party before they head outside. Carly was getting in her new car when Jane's ring beeps. She secretly fires a small tracking device on the bumper of the vehicle. Carly then rips the foot of Sam's stuff bunny and gives it to him.

"Here's your foot." She said before getting in the car. She drives off for the party. Jane's ring shows a map and the tracker where Carly is going.

"I got her on my ring." She said.

"The warrior's path is a solitary one... how the hell she afforded that car?" Simmons asked

"Her boss." Sam replied.

"Rich bastards! I used to hate them."

They all dress nice to find the Russians. Sam, Gabrielle, Simmons and Dutch are in Bumblebee, Nikolai rides in Sideswipe while Shan rides in Mirage and they head out.

* * *

 **[Later...]**

They reach to a night club. Dutch scans for positive I.D on them.

"Going to a gig on the hunt for two Russian cosmonauts. Nothing like driving in a Maybach, eh? Germans know how to make cars, let me tell you, Simmons said, "My Dutchman, former NSA cyber sleuth extraordinaire, tracked them down.. Here. So, these cosmonauts went into hiding. Why?"

"Bingo. I got a match." Dutch said.

"You're a German Shepherd, Dutch. The thing about Russians is, they never like to talk. It's gonna take a little of the international language."

Simmons gives Sam and Dutch a load gun while he keeps one for himself.

"Our rings can translate every language in the world so it should not be problem." Jane said.

"Nikolai, you know these guys right?" Gabrielle asked the young Russian.

"My grandfather was a cosmonaut. He use to aid with the Americans before retirement." Nikolai replied.

"Perfect." Sam said,

They then walk behind an abandon building which is a perfect cover. They reach to a thick steel door. Simmons knocks on the door and a small slot is slide open to reveal a pair of male eyes.

"Do svidaniya." He said to the bouncer.

"That means good-bye," He closes the slide.

"Here let me try." Gabrielle said. She then knocks on the door and the bouncer opens the slot. " **Excuse me. If you don't mind. We're here for out dates."** She then reaches to his face and stroke him, **"If you let me and friends in, I might "reward you."**

He smirks before he lets the group in the club.

"You really going to-" Simmons asked Gabrielle.

"No." Gabrielle said.

The place was nice from the inside. There were a few men and women dressed nice. Jane sees the cosmonauts at the table by the wall. Some of the men see Jane, Gabrielle, and Shan and some of them blew kisses to them. Nikolai looks at his people who nods at him. Then Simmons and Dutch reach to the cosmonauts, Dmitri, and Yuri.

"Dutch, give me something tough." Simmons said to him.

"Ah.. B- baryshnikov." Dutch said with a sour Russian.

"We do speak English." Dimitri said.

"Dutch, you suck."

"It's a Cyrillic... alphabet! It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator!" That triggers some laughter from several Russians, "I don't suck."

Simmons said down before pouring Vodka in a cup, "Agent Seymour Simmons, Sector Eight, formerly Seven. We know who you are, cosmonaut chicks."

"So what?" Yuri asked, before drinking out of his cup.

"You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon, then... Tch, it all got shut down. The question is, why?"

Then Dutch approaches the bar stand where a female bartender approaches, **"Can my child smoke in here?"**

The female bartender replies angrily in Russian. A woman next to Dimitri pulls out a pistol and aims at Simmons. The bartender pulls a double barrel shotgun and aims at Dutch.

 **"Miss, put the gun down."** Nikolai said.

Then one of them aims a pistol at Sam.

"Ahh- okay, all right, okay." Sam spoke, raising his hands.

" **Drop your weapon, now!"** Jane shouts in Russian.

She constructs an AK-74 and aims at the person pointing the gun at Sam. Soon the other Lanterns create weapons and aim at the other women. The others yell and those who have their weapons were forced to drop them.

"Everyone stand down right now!" Gabrielle shouts.

They were told to get on the ground except the cosmonauts.

"Okay, let's everybody just calm down, let's lower the heat, lower the guns, let's relax. World War Two is over." Simmons said.

"You mean the Cold War." Nikolai muttered.

After everything was quiet, the Russians lead the group into a dark room behind the bar.

"You are about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets." Dimitri said.

Gabrielle and Shan stand guard at the doorway allowing no one to enter. Dimitri tosses a file on the table. Yuri opens it showing the photo of moon with strange markings on it.

"America first to send man to the moon," He said, "But USSR first to send camera. In 1959, our Luna Three take picture of the... dark, the shadow side. Sees nothing. But in 1963, Luna Four sees-"

"strange rocks." Yuri said.

"Yeah." Dimitri said.

"Around the ship. Hundreds of them."

"Yeah, show picture."

"With some... drag marks."

It shows drag marks on the moon by the Ark.

"I've seen these." Sam said, pointing to them, "These aren't rocks, these are pillars. Alien pillars for a space bridge. We know about them because the Autobots have five of these."

"Decepticons must have raided the ship before Apollo Eleven ever got there, took the pillars, and hid them." Simmons said.

"It doesn't make sense. The Decepticons have the ship. They have all those pillars. Why would they leave Sentinel when he's the only one who can use them?"

"Unless..."

"He's the one thing they still need."

"Sentinel has the control pillar! He's gonna bring Cybertron here!" Jane shouts.

"We've got to meet up with Sentinel, rendezvous with him and keep him safe!" Sam said,

They scramble from the table and got out with Nikolai and Gabrielle. They got in the Autobots and drive off to find Sentinel. When they saw him in his new Alt mode, they follow him onto the highway.

Jane contacts the others, "All Lanterns be on alert. Sentinel has the control pillar! The Decepticons has the other pillars! Do not trust him! I repeat do not trust Sentinel Prime!"

* * *

At NEST, Energon detectors have alerted the base. Soldiers are scrambling for action.

 _"We have an Energon alert. Energon readings detected on the D. C. Parkway."_

 _"Currently tracking. Three black Suburbans."_

On the highway, the Suburbans sounded their sirens. Simmons was behind the three Autobots. Jane, Gabrielle, Shan and Nikolai are in their construct vehicles. Jane was in her motorcycle construct, Gabrielle in a Formula 1 race car, Shan in a motorbike, and Nikolai is in the air in a MiG-15 fighter construct. The lead Suburban got close and transform into a Dread. He runs and grabs Simmons and throws him out of his car. He then jumps and knocks a sign down. The other two cars use it as a ramp and they transformed. The two were robotic humans, Crankcase and Crowbar while the third was a beast, Hatchet. They're all heading for Sentinel.

"Here they come!" Jane shouts.

"Bee, you got to get Sentinel out of here! You got to guard him!" Sam shouts.

They keep moving faster towards the vehicles pushing some cars out of the way.

"Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!" He shouts.

They got closer and they jump but the Autobots stopped along with the Lanterns. The Dreads slammed into the road but they kept going. Bumblebee and Sideswipe change into weapons mode and open fire on the dreads. Jane, Gabrielle, and Shan create mini-guns on their vehicles and open fire on the Dreads while Nikolai fires his 20 mm cannon from the MIG. Dino then transforms and grabs Hatchet with his cables. He slides along the road like if he was skiing.

"Shoot him! Shoot him! Shoot him, Bee!"

Bee keeps shooting while Dino jumps and slides on the divider. A few missiles hit Hatchet and Dino tosses him in the air with his strength. Shan dissolves her pink construct and creates a buster sword. She slices Hatchet's head off and the body falls onto the road. She flies next to Nikolai. The dreads keep knocking cars trying to slow down the Allies, but they kept dodging them. Bumblebee and Sideswipe jump over flipped cars and transformed back into their vehicles.

"Bee, you've got to move faster! Faster, Bee! Go!" Sam shouts.

Crowbar knocks over a truck with tanks. Jane sees the tanks approaching,

"Everyone, break off!" Jane shouts.

The Lanterns break off and they all got airborne. Bee transforms and Sam is lifted off the ground. Bee knocks the tanks away from Sam and transforms back into vehicle mode. Sam freaks out and screams until Bee comes to a stop.

"Alright, back to NEST." Sam said.

From the Base, Ironhide heads out to pursuit the targets. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Dino arrived with the Dreads chasing them. Sideswipes transforms and faces the Dreads.

"Dino, I got em!" He said.

Sideswipe fires his cannon and explodes near them. Jane and the Lanterns move in front of Bee for cover. Just then Ironhide passes them and charges for them.

"Ironhide!" Sam shouts.

"Get em, Rambo!" Gabrielle shouts.

Ironhide charges and he and the Dreads collide. They transform while in the air. Crankcase spills some Energon from his mouth and crashes into a bus stop. They got up and draw their weapons. Ironhide decides to use his new guns to save his arm cannons for later. Sideswipe slides and draws his gun along with Ironhide. The formation is a triangle.

"Is there a problem?" Ironhide asked.

Sideswipe slides back and the formation is now a diamond formation.

"Whoa. Little Mexican standoff we got here." He commented.

"Weapons down."

"And we'll let you escape with your dignity."

The Dreads speak in Cybertronian know they will escape if they drop their weapons.

"Drop them."

At the same time, they all drop their weapons to the floor.

"That's good."

The Dreads secretly draw their spear bombs from their backs. Sideswipe sees the explosives.

"Ironhide, watch out!" He shouts to him.

Ironhide gets hit by a spear and the clock is ticking for 15 seconds. Crowbar throws his spear at Sides but the silver Autobot jumps and deflects the weapon. He spins kicks one of his guns to Ironhide, "Ironhide, catch!"

Ironhide catches the gun. Crankcase jumps for him, but he blasts the Dread in the face.

"Behind you!"

Sideswipe slices Crowbar but gets kicked back allowing Ironhide to shoot him twice. He sticks the bomb in the Dread's face.

"Decepticon, punk." Ironhide said, slamming Crowbar on the red low rider. He then kicks him into an auto body shop. The bomb detonates and the Dread is killed in the explosion. Then Ironhide grabs his weapons and paces them back. Sideswipe retracts his blades.

"Class dismissed." He said.

At the base, everyone was preparing for the worse. Jane the others reach to Lennox and Sam.

"Get inside! Let's go!" Lennox shouts to his men.

"Move! Keep moving!"

"Lennox!" Sam shouts.

"Task Force, regroup with me!" Jane shouts to her team.

"Got it!" David shouts.

"We got Decepticons everywhere." Sam said.

"I've got my whole team deployed looking for them," He said before turning to the Weapon Specialist and First Lieutenant, "Ironhide! Jazz! Protect Sentinel. Get him locked up inside."

Ironhide and Jazz stood by to protect Sentinel.

"Consider it done!" He said.

"You got it!" Jazz replied.

"Hey, you've got to guard him, 'cause he's the key to the whole thing." Sam said.

"Indeed I am," Sentinel confessed, "What you must realize, my Autobot brothers and Lantern friends, is we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made... with Megatron."

 **Cliffhanger!...**


	6. Chapter 5

**_The Will of the Transformers III_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Betrayed_**

Everyone was shocked to hear what Sentinel said to them. Them out of nowhere, Sentinel Prime takes out his shield and bashes Ironhide in the back of the and then bashes it at Jazz' face, knocking them down to the ground. Everyone was shocked.

"What are you doing?!" Jane demanded.

"Cybertron shall be rebuilt with the aid of the Decepticons. Now return the pillars to me!" Sent

Sentinel then takes out his blaster and begins blasting NEST soldiers away. Jane and the Lanterns took cover and open fire on the Prime. Bumblebee shoots at Sentinel until he forces Bee to fall back.

"Everyone, fall back!" Jane shouts to the soldiers.

"Get back!" Lennox shouts.

Sentinel then jumps over and transforms into his vehicle mode. A few NEST soldiers are killed by Sentinel's blaster. The Lanterns grab as many wounded troops as they can and move them inside.

"Get a medic down here!" A NEST soldier shouted.

Sam, Lennox, Jane, and Gabrielle move in to confront Sentinel.

"All right, we don't have enough men! Do not engage Sentinel!" Lennox shouts.

Outside the base, Mearing has arrived.

"Just go to the back gate." She said.

"Take cover!" a soldier shouts.

There was an explosion from inside. NEST soldiers open fire on the Prime, but they are pushed back. Sentinel takes out his lance and slashes anything that stand in his way. Nikolai creates 76mm guns in front of the Prime and they fire on him. Sentinel stops the projectiles with his shield before destroying them with his blaster. Then Director Mearing rushes to the facility and confronts Sentinel.

"Director, don't go there!" Her bodyguard shouts.

"Hey, Sentinel!" Mearing shouts.

"Director!"

"What is going on?! What do you think you are doing?!" she demanded.

A soldier fires a grenade but Sentinel turns and reflects the projectile with his shield.

"I am a Prime! I do not take orders from you." Sentinel shouted.

Lennox and Gabrielle Jordan arrived with the Lanterns.

"Director Mearing, come on." Lennox leading Mearing away, "We cannot fight him. Let's go. We have to go."

"Fall back! Fall back!" A NEST soldier shouts.

"Now! Return what belongs to me!" Sentinel takes out his blade and starts slicing everything in his way. Lennox and Gabrielle were forced to pull Mearing from the burning base.

"Ohhh... my God!" Mearing shouts.

"Move!" Lennox shouts.

Sentinel leaves the base with the pillars in his vehicle mode. It is a huge mess. Many vehicles were destroyed and a few NESTS were killed and hundreds are injured. Optimus then arrives too late. Jane reaches to the others. Optimus then transforms into his alt mode. He looks around and see the base is nearly destroy by his commander. The Lanterns quickly regroups.

Mearing arrives with a stern look on her face. Jane is very angry at Mearing.

"Yeah, take a look, Optimus! This is all on you!" Charlotte said pointing at the Autobot leader.

Jane snaps at this, rushes to Mearing and grabs her, before shoving to the wall.

"THIS IS NOT HIS FAULT," Jane roared, "OPTIMUS HAS NOT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! WE WERE SET UP THE WHOLE TIME!" Everyone stared at Jane in fear. Gabrielle quickly pulls her sister, releasing Charlotte from her grasp. "Look, there is still time. Sentinel betrayed us and now he has to die for treason."

Just then Lennox's Lieutenant arrives.

"Sentinel hit the vault! Took the pillars." He said.

Lennox slams his foot on the rail in raged.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Gabrielle shouts with anger.

She creates a hammer and slams into the glass door and it shatters. Lennox and the others including the Lanterns scramble to track down the traitor.

"Come on, let's go. All right, notify the 101St Airborne! We need to hunt him down!"

Jane floats to Optimus with a sad look on her face. A tear falls from her eye.

"Forgive me, Jordon." He said to her.

"This is not your fault," Jane said to him, "It was Megatron who made us do the dirty work. I knew that Sentinel will not to be trusted."

"There is still time, Jane. Sentinel must not activate the pillars."

"Let's go."

Outside, all the Autobots have gather around and wait for Optimus along with the Lanterns. Jazz and Ironhide recovered from their ambush.

"What was that all about?" Jazz asked.

"It was our old commander. He has turned against us." Ratchet said.

"After all we done." Mudflap said.

"True that." His twin brother said.

"What now?" Arcee asked.

"We do what we must do." Shan said.

"We kill those who betrayed us." David said.

"And Sentinel is our number one target on our hit list." Shan said.

Just then Optimus arrives with Jane. The soldiers turn to them.

"What's the plan?" Gabrielle asked her sister.

"Track him. Find him. Kill him. Jane said with a bit determination.

"We have located Sentinel. He's heading for the Washington Monument." Lennox said.

"Autobots, let's roll." Optimus said to his soldier.

"We're rolling, Prime." Ironhide replied.

The Autobots transformed into their vehicles. The Lanterns and NEST got in the vehicles and head out to stop Sentinel.

Night falls at the Memorial and Sentinel moves the pillars in position around the pool. Outside the Lincoln Memorial, Megatron and Starscream moved in.

"Ah... My master!" Starscream said to his leader, "Such a brilliant scheme! So when Sentinel left Cybertron, it was to defect?"

"He was meant to rendezvous with me here on Earth before fate waylaid us both," Megatron explained to his sky commander, "The only way to revive him... we needed Prime and his Matrix."

"Excellent strategy."

Meagtron pulls out his shotgun and shoots at the Lincoln statue. He then sits on the chair like if he was a leader. Optimus arrives just in time. Jane exits him and Optimus transforms into his robotic form.

"So he is now your partner, master?" Starscream asked.

"He is my greatest triumph." Megatron replied.

"So impressive."

"Commencing transport." Sentinel said.

"Stop! No, no Sentinel! Optimus shouted.

"Don't do this, Sentinel!" Jane shouts.

"Forgive me," Sentinel presses the control pillar and it begins creating a portal for the Decepticons who are hiding beneath the moon.

"Here we are. Fight us now." Megatron said as he watches the whole thing.

More than 200 Decepticons emerge from the moon. Hundreds of fighters and several transport ships emerge as well. The Cons run and jump through the portal and onto the surface of the planet. They wreak havoc on the Capital. Several of the Cons scan some emergency vehicles and transform into them. The Autobots have arrived too late but the fight has begun. Lennox, Gabrielle, and the Lanterns emerge from the vehicles.

"Contact! Watch out! Move it! Move it!" A NEST Soldier shouts.

"T!" David said.

"Lanterns, take them out!" Gabrielle shouts as she shoots her ring, destroying some Decepticons. The Lanterns are doing everything they can but there were too many of them.

Optimus and Jane are in pursuit of Sentinel who is shooting at them.

"Autobots, retreat!" Optimus shouts.

"Lanterns, fall back!" Jane shouted to her team.

Jane creates an AMP suit to catch up with Optimus. The Lanterns open fire on the invading Cons. Several fighters were shot down and a few Cons were killed. Optimus jumps and tackles Sentinel but he gets pinned at gun point. Jane tackles Sentinel allowing Optimus to push him off. Both saids draw their weapons at each other.

"Why, Sentinel?! Why?!" Optimus said.

"For Cybertron!" Sentinel replied, "For our home! What war destroyed, we can rebuild! But only if we join with the Decepticons."

"No, it's not the only way! This is our home! We must defend the humans!" Optimus argued.

"So lost you are, Optimus," Sentinel said, "On Cybertron, we were gods. And here... they call us machines. Let the humans serve us, or perish!"

"Sentinel, have you completely lost your mind?! The Autobots are not conquerors! They are guardians! They are not like the Decepticons!" Jane shouts.

"No, Jordan. This is for the survival of our race," Sentinel then walks away from the two, "You're lucky I didn't kill you. In time, you'll see."

"It's not over." Optimus said.

"You've put a nail in your own coffin! I will kill you for this!" Jane said.

The other Autobots and the Lanterns had re-grouped with Jane and Optimus.

"Optimus, where's Sentinel?" Arcee asked Optimus.

"I have to let him go. But we will find him." He replied.

"It's not over. This has just begun." Jane declared.

 **Those who review me about Ironhide and Jazz, you guys got your wish. I manage to keep them alive. But now Sentinel has betrayed the Autobots to the Decepticons. Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**The Will of the Transformers III**_

 **Chapter 6: The fight will be your own**

At the Pentagon, the U.S military is on high alert from last night's invasion. General Morshower is in a meeting with the commanders.

"Combatant Commands are now at DEFCON 1." The General said.

"Approximately 200 Decepticons are now in hiding. Energon detectors have been triggered as far away as South America and China."

"The U. N. Just received an encrypted audio file. They say it's from the leader of the Autobots," Morshower's Aide informed.

" _Defenders of Earth. We have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harboured. Nonnegotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply."_

Jane was furious about the message from Sentinel. She knocks over some objects in anger. People stood away from her.

"You will burn in Hell for this, Prime!" She shouted with pure rage. She is willing to silence anyone who gets in her way.

"They can't do this!" David said in agreement.

" _It's been a remarkable series of events today at the Capitol. Just moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The U. S. Military alliance with them is officially over. In the words of the House Majority Leader-"_

"Okay." Charlotte said.

"What? They can't do this. You gotta tell them. They can't do that." Sam said to her.

"Okay. It's official. It's a go, people."

They were in a plane heading for the Kennedy Space Center escorted by Jane and the 2814.

"These are our allies. The Autobots fought for us. They fought with us." Sam spoke to Mearing.

"And where are we now?" She opposed "Facing an enemy invasion with an enemy that has the means to deploy countless more. If there is any more you know, anything at all about the enemy's intentions, now is the time to tell."

"Autobots have no way of leaving this planet."

"And that is where you're wrong."

After an hour of flight, they made to the launch facility at Cape Canavoral, Florida.

"Its name is the Xantium," Mearing said, "It brought the second wave of Autobots, and it's been under NASA 's care and study ever since. We've linked it with a decommissioned shuttle to maintain military control until they're gone."

"Gonna be ten thousand pounds of torque on that itsy-bitsy bolt, not nineteen!" Leadfoot said.

"You're gonna risk the lives of all me mates! I'll ball ya! " Roadbuster said.

"These guys are the Wreckers. They take care of the Xantium. We don't let them off the base much, 'cause they're assholes." Mearing said.

"Director Mearing is also an asshole." Gabrielle whispered to Tamika who nods in agreement.

"You gotta pull that, ya nancy wanker!" Roadbuster said.

"It's time to kill him!" Leadfoot said.

"I'm just trying to help, you know. Just doing my job." A technician said to the Wreckers.

"Ah, no."

"You are ridiculous!"

"Just calm down. Leave him alone. This is a human being." Epps said.

Sam gets out and recognizes Epps.

"Epps!" He said "Is that you?"

The two men embraced.

"What up, man?" the ex military man said to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I retired from the Air Force. No more combat and aliens shooting at my ass. I got a dream job."

"Epps!"

Epps turns and sees Jane and Task Force 2814 and smiles.

"Jordan. Guys." He said with glee.

They rush and hugged each other.

"Good to see you again." John said,

"See that you and the others are still kicking ass." Epps said to them.

"Lennox misses you saving his ass." David said.

"Time to get off this planet." Roadbuster said.

"Pre-flight checks are a go." Leadfoot said.

"Kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe this is happening?" Epps said. "This is so too much for all of us."

"Where do you think it's taking them?" Sam asked.

"Any planet but here." Epps said.

At the control center, Agent Simmons manages to survive the highway chase. He is now in a wheelchair.

"I wanna talk to whoever's in charge here!" He said before he sees the Director, "Well, well, well. Charlotte Mearing."

"Agent Simmons. Former Agent Simmons. So. I see you survived Washington." Mearing said.

"Washington, Egypt, heartbreak. I survive. I will survive" Simmons said as he sees Sam and the pthers, "They're bringing everybody in, kid. Putting all the intel on the table. And if you think deporting 19 Autobots is gonna solve a goddamn thing!"

"It's out of my hands." Mearing said.

"Moving up in the world, huh?" Simmons looks at the rear of the director, "Your booty looks excel-launt."

"You ever say a word to anyone about what happened that night in Quantico, I'll cut your heart out." Mearing warned him.

"You already did." Simmons smirked.

"What happened that night?" Gabrielle whispered to him.

"I was the Macho Man." Simmon said.

"Nice." She said while fist bumping him.

Wheelie and Brains are in cages rolled being transport to the spacecraft.

"Sammy, listen to me. Don't let them exile us." Wheelie said.

"Don't let them take us, Sam!" Brains said.

"It's a Decepticon trap!" Brains said but it falls on deaf ears.

The time has come. All of the Autobots are in their vehicle mode heading for the Xantium. Jane and the others decide to ride along with them for one last time. Gabrielle is in Ironhide, John is on his girlfriend, Arcee, Shan rides in Sideswipe, Tamika is in Dino, David is riding in Jazz, and Jane like always, rides in Optimus. She was sad that the Autobots are leaving Earth, but still mad at Sentinel and Mearing for turning against them. It was a slap- no a punch to the face about this. Once the reach the launch center, the Lanterns exit the vehicles and Autobots transformed. Each member of the Task Force talk to their friend or loved one for one last time. Jane is on Optimus's shoulder. The others say their goodbye and begin boarding the ship.

"Check the nitrogen levels. We're booking out of here." Roadbuster said.

"Optimus?" Sam asked him.

"What your leaders say is true." Optimus said.

"Aye." Que said before heading to the shuttle for boarding.

"This was my entire fault. I told them whom to trust. I was so wrong." The Autobot leader said.

"That doesn't make it your fault. It just makes you human for a change." Sam said.

"Remember this. You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves."

Then Sam feels pain in his wrist. Nikolai looks and sees his watch and scans it. He looks at the infor and he sees a Decepticon on it. He clenches his fist in anger.

"Who is making you do these things, Sam?" He asked quietly.

"I need to know how you're gonna fight back. I know this is strategy, I know you're... you're coming back with reinforcements, something, I know there's a plan. You can tell me. No other human will ever know." Sam said to him.

"There is no plan." Optimus said,

"If we just do what they want, how are we gonna live with ourselves?" Sam said.

"You are my friend, Sam. You always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here, even with the help of Jane, the fight will be your own." He said gravely.

"Optimus, may I speak with you for one last time?" Jane said. She shed some tears in her eyes.

"For one more time, my sparkling." He replied as he takes her hands.

Optimus walks towards the ship and Bumblebee walks towards Sam.

"Make it short. We're loading up." He said to his scout.

"All right, hustle up! We launchin' at dawn." Leadfoot said to everyone.

Jane was embraced by the man he loved who is his human form. She cries on his shoulders while being embraced.

"Why are they doing this?" Jane asked him. "They can't do this."

"I know I may be gone, but I promise you that I will always be with you forever, my sparkling." OPtimus said while comforting the female warrior.

"I wish I could do something." She said with sadness.

Jane keeps shedding tears until Optimus pulls her chin to look at her. They look at each other and they connect their lips together sharing a very long passionate kiss for one last time. After that, Jane flies back to re-group with the Lanterns.

"Are you okay?" Jane's sister asked.

"This is Sentinel's fault. We have to do something." Jane said angrily.

"Jane, look at me." She said and Jane looks at her, "I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do. I know I wanted to kill Sentinel but we have no choice. We what to do what they say."

"I will get my hands on him! If you people get in my way, you'll fear me as well!" Jane said as she flies off.

"Let's go meet up with Lennox." Gabrielle said to the others.

They flew up and head off to find Lennox. Simmons looks up at the shuttle.

"Years from now, they're gonna ask us. Where were you when they took over the planet? We're gonna say, we just stood by and watched." He said grimly.

* * *

 **6:30 AM**

The sun rises and the ship makes its final preparations for the launch.

 _"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero."_

The Xantium fires its engines and the ship takes off into the air. The people cheered as the ship launches.

 _"Go ahead and throttle up. First flight [indistinct words] status-"_

In the skies, Starscream is waiting for the moment.

"It's begun." He said. He dives down and transforms into his jet form.

"Say again."

"We're tracking an incoming object."

The people are looking at the monitor knowing that something is not right. Starscream locks on and fires several missiles at the ship. The missiles impact and the Xantium explodes in the air. The first stage rocket and the shuttle did not get hit and they fall into the Atlantic. From the distance, Sam sees the explosion in horror. Sirens wailed alert everyone. From a few miles, Jane hears the explosion and turns. She gasps as fireballs and debris fall from the sky.

"No." Jane said while shaking her head. "Optimus..."

"Oh my god." Nikolai said in horror.

"No. Oh-no." Gabrielle said.

Jane gets very frustrated and heads back to Sam.

"Jane, wait!" Gabrielle said before she turns to the others, "The rest of you head for Lennox."

"Got it." Shan said with agreement,

Gabrielle heads off to follow while the others head off to Lennox. The one person that did not go anywhere was Nikolai. Shan turns and sees Nikolai.

"Nikolai, come on!" Shan shouts.

They head off separate directions. Sam reaches to Simmons.

"I need your help to track a phone call. There's a man on this phone. He's the head of their human operations and he has Carly hostage." Sam said.

"The call was placed en route. I'm hacking into the phone's camera now." Dutch said while typong on the computer. "There, that's it. That's a live stream from the camera. Someplace, right, hold on, I can triangulate this. Okay, it's Chicago cell sites. There, I've got it. Trump Tower, Chicago. Lower penthouse."

"I'm going in." Sam said.

"You sure?" Simmons asked.

"She's done nothing but try to help me, and I can be there in 15 hours." Sam said.

"You're not going alone."

Sam turns and sees Epps ready. They head for Epps' car to go to Chicago.

"I still got my NEST friends out there," He said to Sam, "I'll round them up, we'll find your girlfriend, we're gonna bring this guy in."

"Why are you helping me?" Sam asked.

"'Cause that son of a bitch killed my friends, too." Epps said with anger.

"You guys are leaving without us are you?"

Sam sees only Jane and Gabrielle.

"I'm glad you guys are here for me." Sam said

"We're more than friends, Sam." Jane said.

"We're like a family." Gabrielle said.

" _And families live till the end."_

They turn to see Nikolai landing in front of them.

"Nikolai, what are doing? I told you go to Lennox!" Jane said.

"No. I'm with you till the end, my friend." He said before turning to Sam, "Beside that man you said killed our friends."

"Dylan." Sam said.

"He shall die along with Sentinel." Nikolai said, creating a SRS99C sniper rifle.

"Come on, Sam. We got a girl to rescue and traitors to kill, Jane said with determination, "Sentinel Prime, you're going to pay for what you have done."

 **It's official. Sam and the others head off to Chicago to take down Sentinel.**


	8. Chapter 7

**_The Will of the Transformers_**

 **Chapter 7: The tide turns**

"It is time for the slaves of Earth to recognize their masters. Seal off the city." Sentinel Prime said with fear.

Night breaks and the Decepticons begin their attack on Chicago. The large ships launched barrages of missiles into the city and into the streets. People are running for their lives. The Decepticon troops begin massacring everyone. Men, women, and children. Sentinel does not care about the human population. All he ever wants is to bring Cybertron to Earth.

10 miles from the city, Sam, Epps, Jane, and Nikolai begin rounding up the remaining NEST to fight back against the Decepticons. A few US Army Rangers and Green Berets join the aid.

"Let's roll!" One of them said.

They drive down the highway which is clear while the other side is bumper-to-bumper trying to leave the city. In the skies above, a ring of fighters and transports are blocking the Air Force protecting the pillars.

"We had a signal earlier. It's not working." Epps said.

" _This is a national emergency broadcast. Chicago has suffered a massive attack."_

"Wrong way! Get out of here! Go back!" A man said to them as he runs away.

Meanwhile at a base not far from Chicago, Morshower discusses with a general and Lennox.

" _There is a ring of alien ships around Chicago."_

"Our high-level bombers were just knocked out of the sky," Morshower said, "They can't get through enemy air defenses over the city. Our satellites have been jammed. We have no way to monitor the enemy's movement."

" _Our old NEST teams are on stand-down holding at Grissom Air Force Base."_ Lennox said, _"Task Force 2814 is on standby, ready for depoyment. We're about ten minutes from the battle zone. We have Special Forces trying to gain access to the city, and infantry is staging at the perimeter."_

Just then Simmons arrives.

"Excuse me, excuse me, it just doesn't make sense!" Simmons said, "Can't we get any eyes in there at all?"

"They keep shooting down our drones." Mearing said.

 _"They want us blind. But we do have a couple of mini-drones we're gonna try."_ Morshower said.

"Well, whoever's manning these UAV drones, can we try to redirect them toward Trump Tower?" Simmons suggested, "The kid Witwickety, was on his way to Chicago. Said some point-man human op is there, for the Decepticons! Listen, if I know anything, I know this, that kid is an alien bad news magnet."

The group has arrived in Chicago. It was Ground Zero for the city. Most of the city was in flames from the attack last night. A few F-18s fly into action, but the Decepticon ships spotted them and shoot them down.

"Oh my god." Jane said with horror.

"No." Nikolai spoke with fear.

"What kind of monster Sentinel is?" Gabrielle said.

"My God. We came here to find her in the middle of all that?" Epps asked everyone.

"Are we really going out there, Epps?" A soldier named Stone asked him.

"I'm not going in there." Another soldier, Eddie said in agreement.

"No one's going in." Epps said.

"I am. Sam said as he goes out. "With or without you, I'll find her."

Epps stops him in his track, "You're gonna get yourself killed, Sam," He stands in front of him, "Is that what you want? Is that what you want? You came all the way out here to get yourself killed? Huh? Listen to what I'm saying."

"She's here because of me," Sam argued, "Do you understand?"

"Listen, if you go in this building, that's if she's even still alive, there's no way you're gonna be able to reach her!"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over."

"No."

Eddie then sees ships incoming towards them.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Incoming!" he shouts.

"Take cover!" Jane shouts.

A few Decepticon ships spotted and open fire. Jane, Nikoklai, and Gabrielle construct shields around them. A ship switches his weapons and fires on the civilians with its sonic plasma. They are vaporized into dust.

"Oh, hell no!" Jane shouts. She dissolves her shield and throws a saw blade and it cuts the ship in two killing the pilot inside. She then creates a cruise missile and throws it at the second ship. It explodes into flames. The last ship fires near her and she gets thrown back a few feet.

"Jane!" Sam shouted.

"Get down!" Epps shouts.

Sam and Epps duck down as the ship changes direction vertical making noises. It flies up until something shoots it and the ship goes down. Jane recovers and regroups with the others.

"What happen?" Gabrielle asked.

Just then they hear a shotgun dropping an empty shell onto the floor. They turn to see who shot it down.

"We will kill them all."

It was Optimus Prime.

"Optimus!" Jane shouts with gladness. Her love ahs returned.

Just then the Wreckers arrive in front of the ship. They transform into their robotic form.

"Wreckers, kill it!" Leadfoot shouts to his comrades.

They grab the Decepticon and begin tearing him apart.

"This is going to hurt! A lot!" Roadbuster said.

They slaughter the Con showing him no mercy.

"Your leaders will now understand," Optimus said, "Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!"

Just then all the Autobots have arrive to join the fight to liberate Chicago from the Decepticons; Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Mudflap, Skids, Jolt, Sideswipe, Dino, and Wheeljack. Bumblebee kneels down and greets Sam.

"I saw your ship blow up!" Sam said.

"The ship. We were never in the ship!" Roadbuster said ripping an arm off, "We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate. Splashed down back in the Atlantic, just as planned." Leadfoot throws the arm on the ground, spitting at it, "We ain't going nowhere."

"Do you really think that Sentinel could banish us from home?" Ironhide said, "Well, he has just made a grave mistake."

Gabrielle sees the weapon sepcialist with gladness, "Ironhide." She flies to him and embrace his face with joy.

"Yeah, no one's exiling us." Brains said. He and Wheelie emerge from Epp's car and onto the hood of it.

"The Autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war." Wheelie said.

"What's the plan, Optimus?" Jane asked Optimus.

"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside," Optimus said to the Allies, "Our only chance is the element of surprise."

"I think I know where to look!" Sam suggested.

"Now that we are together, we need to stop Sentinel from activating the pillars." Jane said.

"Sentinel, Dylan, Megatron... All must die." Nikolai said.

They move out into the city preparing for an all-out assault to fight for freedom. Jane contacts the military command knowing the Autobots have returned.

"So, you can fly this thing, right?" Sam asked Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot whistles and chirps in reply, "What is that- what is that, what is that? So-so? So you so-so can fly this. That feels terrible."

"We're right behind you." Epps said as he and his team prepare for the asssault. "All right, we're going in!"

Bumblebee boards the ship. Epps gives Sam a Glock and jumps on the ship. Nikolai then flies into the air to join Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Nikolai.

"That bastard got the girl. He must die along with Sentinel." The Russian replied.

Sam nods and they head off to Trump Tower.

 **The Autobots have returned and the Battle of Chicago is about to begin. Review...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Will of the Transformers III**

 **Chapter 8: The Battle of Chicago I**

Back at the Trump Tower Carly was sitting when she hears something. She reaches to a telescope and looks. She sees Sentinel, Megatron, and Starscream on the roof.

"The city is secure. The humans cannot stop us." Megatron said.

"As the afternoon falls, the rest of the pillars will reach their launch position." Sentinel informed the Decepticon.

"This is the victory I promised you so many years ago, where we rebuild Cybertron... together!" Megatron said, but that triggers Sentinel.

"I have deigned to work with you-" He grabs Megatron's injured face and shoves him at a column, "That our planet may survive! I will never work for you!" He pulls a piece out of Megatron's head. "And you would be wise to remember the difference."

Carly has witness the brutality. Megatron was in charge until Sentinel Prime took over the army of the Decepticons.

Outside the tower, the ship moves near the balcony and Sam jumps off. He readies his glock. Nikolai creates an AK-47 with a Masterkey shotgun. Sam moves in while Nikolai waits outside. Sam hides to avoid being seen.

Dylan reaches to the refrigerator with a foul mood,"I'm just so sick of this. I'm just sick of waiting."

Sam then emerges and aims the Glock at Dylan.

"Where is she?" he asked him, "Where is she?!"

"You've got some balls." Dylan said to him, without hesitation.

Just then Laserbeak transforms and attacks Sam. Sam drops his pistol and Dylan takes it. Carly arrives and sees Sam getting dragged by Laserbeak. Nikolai sees him and aims, but Sam is in the way. Laserbeak pushes Sam and Nikolai off the edge.

"No, Sam! No!" Carly shouts

Just then Sam reappears on the ship hijacked by Bumblebee. On top of the ship was Nikolai armed with a 20mm cannon turret.

"Carly! Carly!"

Carly breaks free and runs for it.

"Jump!" He shouts

Carly jumps on the ship and guns charged up ready to shoot. Dylan sees them and sees Nikolai who is mad at him.

"Aд ждет тебя!" He shouts at him.

They open fire on the apartment. The maids manage to flee the area. One of Dylan's men get shot in the head and falls dead. The Mini drone arrives on the scene. Just then Laserbeak shoots the drone and it crashes into one of the engines. Nikolai dissolves the turret and attacks Laserbeak. The ship goes down spinning. Nikolai struggles with Laserbeak he tries to struggle with him.

"Die, Lantern!" Laserbeak shouts.

"A bird needs to know its limits, mudak!" Nikolai shouts. He jumps on Laserbeak back and plants a spike grenade on the back and it times for 5 seconds.

"I'm gonna kill-" The grenade explodes killing Laserbeak. Nikolai then reaches to the balcony and gives Dylan a death knowing that he is next to die. He flies back to Sam who survives the crash. Dylan rushes to Megatron.

"Autobots! They're alive! They're here! They're alive!" He shouts.

"Decepticons, defend the pillar! Raise the bridges! Find them!" Megatron shouts.

The bridges are raised and the Decepticons set up defenses and the fighters took off to find them. Carly and Bumblebee exit the downed ship. Sam and Carly and reunited and Nikolai reaches to them.

"Oh, Sam. Oh. You found me." Carly said.

"I'd follow you anywhere." Sam said to her.

Then Epps along with some soldiers arrived to the crash site.

"Form a perimeter! Let's go, let's go!" A soldier shouts as the men form a perimeter around the wreckage.

"Well, you're crazy." Epps said.

Sam then sees the crashed mini-drone.

"What is that? Is that us?" He asks.

"This thing's a military UAV." Epps said, "Stone, check and see if it's still working."

"Yeah, it's still got power." Stone replied.

"Flight Control, do you copy? Epps asks at the drone trying to get a respond, "Can, can you rotate? Can you do something?"

At the base, the drone pilot sees Epps.

"I think we got something." The Controller pilot said.

Lennox recognizes the person.

"Epps! We got Epps!" He shouts.

"Can you rotate? Can you do something? Come on, man! Work! Work!" Epps asked as he wipes the dust off the camera of the drone.

"All right, turn the volume up on that!" Lennox said.

"The kid!" Simmons shouts.

"Can you rotate or something?" Epps asks.

"Pilot, rotate the camera." A soldier said to the drone pilot.

The pilot moves the joystick and Epps sees the camera moving.

"Yes, yes! Okay, okay, okay! They can see us." He shouts in gladness.

Sam the approaches the drone camera, "Chicago is ground zero, do you understand? Can you hear us? You understand?

"Please listen," Carly said, "Sentinel Prime is here and he has the pillars to his Space Bridge. They're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola."

"You've got to destroy the pillar." Sam spoke, "You have to shoot down the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here, do you understand? Do you understand?"

"Give me a GPS on the building and on that drone! Let's go!" Lennox ordered.

"Menstruate those coordinates. Shorten the kill chain." An analyst spoke

"Guys on the tarmac, five minutes." Lennox said.

"-The southeast cupola." Carly spoke.

"All right!" Lennox shouts. "Get the Lanterns! We will need some support!"

Lennox and his men move out to link up with Task Force 2814, in preparation for the assault on Chicago.

* * *

Back at Optimus and the group...

"We need to move before the fighters spot us. Wait here until we scout a route ahead. Let's roll." Optimus said.

"Ratchet, cover high." Sideswipe said.

Sam sees a soldier named Hooch with a rocket launcher.

"Hey, think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" he asked him.

"We're eight blocks away. We got to get closer to take a shot." Epps said.

Hooch sees a tall glass building tilting a bit.

"Not closer. Higher. We need a clear line of sight." He said,

"And it's across the river. Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up." Epps said.

"We only got one shot." Nikolai said.

"One shot's all we need." Sam said.

"Then we have no time to lose. Every second counts!" Jane said.

"You heard the Green Lantern. Roll out!" Optimus said.

At the base, Simmons and Dutch are working to hack through the streets.

"We got to be able to see around that building from the ground," Simmons said, "Get NSA to send service specs for any cameras in that area. Maybe some are working. Traffic lights. ATMs. Anything."

Dutch works as fast as he can to gain access to the building.

* * *

At Grissom Air Force Base, Lennox along with, David, John, Tamika, and Shan are rallying the troops. A small group of V-22s are on standby.

"Listen up," Lennox said to his troops, "you want to hit back? We're gonna have to wingsuit in. It's the only way to get close. I can't promise anyone a ride home, but if you're with me, the world needs you now."

"We can't do this alone, men," David said, "The Decepticons have taken our planet. Because for them, this is just a place. But for us, this is our home. And we will take it back!"

A paratrooper name Babyface agrees to Lennox and Machowitz.

"I'll find my own ride home, sir." He said.

"Who else?" Lennox asks.

Most of the soldiers agree with Lennox' desigtion to attack.

"Lanterns, let's go!" David said to the team. The Lanterns recharge their rings and take to the air.

"General Morshower, requesting diversionary action to the south of the city." Lennox spoke to Morshower, "We're coming north and low being escorted by Task Force 2814. You guys drive them to the east."

A group of V-22 Ospreys take off including a prototype with 4 engines. The Lanterns surround the Ospreys for protection.

* * *

In the streets of the city, the Autobots including, Jane, Gabrielle, and Nikolai are advancing in. Wheelie and Brains are riding in Leadfoot. Jane rides in Optimus, Gabrielle rides in Ironhide and Nikolai rides in Jazz. Jane communicates the others.

"Lanterns, come in." Jane said to her ring.

 _"This is Machowitz. Go ahead."_ David spoke.

"The Autobots are alive, but Chicago is in flames." Jane said.

"No. No. No!" David shouts in horror.

"David, you alright?" Jane asked.

"Those sons are bitches are gonna pay! That's where I grew up!" David shout in anger.

"We will kill them all." Jane said.

" _Lennox and his forces are on route to the city and we are escorting them," John said, "Can you send Gabrielle to soften up the defense?"_

"Affrimative. Gabrielle, come in." Jane said to her sister.

 _"Go ahead, Jane." Gabrielle spoke._

"The other Lanterns are on their way with Lennox and his team. See if you can take out as many enemy fighters as you can." Jane informed.

 _"I'll keep an eye out for Starscream." Gabrielle said._

"Roger that." Jane said before ending the communication.

"Autobot victory! Autobot victory" Brains shouts as they continue on the advance.

Just then the Driller arrives on the scene. Jane looks at the side view mirror and sees the Driller approaching.

"Optimus!" Jane said.

The Driller knocks Optimus' trailer as the Driller digs through.

"Hang on, Jane!" Optimus shouts to her as he speeds up to get away from the giant worm. The Driller stops and opens the hatch. Out comes the Decepticon Assassin, Shockwave. Sam, Epps, Carly, and the others head inside an abandon warehouse.

"That is one scary-ass Decepticon!" Epps said.

"Then we better take care of him." Jane said.

"They got my trailer. I need that flight tech." Optimus said as he loads his blaster, "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion."

"Let's get some!" Roadbuster said.

"You got that right." Leadfoot spoke.

"Listen, we're gonna circle around to that glass building. And we'll get high enough to make the rocket shot while you guys draw his fire. Let's move!" Epps said.

"Wait a minute!" Que said, "I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes."

Que's prototypes are couple of explosives and grappling gloves.

"We got to go, Que! Come on." Sideswipe said.

"Wait, wait. They're great inventions for kicking ass!" Que said.

"What are these?" Sam said as he looks at the devices.

"Those are boomsticks. Armed in thirty seconds. Grapple gloves, for climbing." Que said.

Jane creates an AMP suit, Gabrielle creates mini-guns on her arms and shoulders, and Nikolai creates a T-90 battle tank.

"Covering fire!" She shouts to the Autobots. The Lanterns move out and open fire on the Decpticons. The Wreckers drive off to find Shockwave. Sam, Carly, Epps, and NEST troops head off to the Hudson Tower.

"I'm covering Sam, Jordan!" Nikolai shouts.

"Keep the group safe!" Jane shouts.

"Go, go! Move your ass!" A soldier shouts.

"Move, move! Move, move! Go, go, go!" Optimus shouts while opening fire on the Decepticons.

"Let's go!" Stone shouts.

The Wreckers found him and open fire. Shockwave was surprised about the distraction.

"Raargh! How?!" Shockwave asked in disbelief.

Wheelie and Brain are getting hit by the spent rounds and the noise of the gunshots.

"Aaah!

"Ow, ow, ow!"

They fell off of Leadfoot.

"Let's go! Run!" A soldier shouts.

The Wreckers had done well and pull back but they left Wheelie and Brains in the open.

"Ey, ey, ey. Where you going?" Brain says.

"No, no, no!"

'Where you going?"

"Stop, stop, stop! Don't leave!"

"You never leave a 'bot behind! Ahh, Shockwave's coming!"

The group and Nikolai had finally reached the building. Gabrielle takes off into the air and begins shooting as many Decepticon ships as she can.

"Go for the stairs!" Epps shouts.

"Epps, this way!" Sam shouts.

Out of the city, the Ospreys are moving in, being escorted by 2814. The Lanterns creates a large squad of fighters in front and above the Ospreys.

"Breaking right."

"Bead. Rolling in."

"We got another one coming around. Coming around on the left side, coming around on the right side."

"We're going to use Willis Tower for cover!" Lennox said, "Once we make altitude, we jump! The fighter constructs will deal with the enemy."

Just then an F-22 pilot sees Decepticon ship approaching.

"Enemy fighters, 12:00!" He spoke.

"Break formation! Engage all hostiles!"

"A lot of airplanes out here!" An V-22 pilot alerted.

The F-22s, F-15s, and F-18s speed up and move to engage the fighters. There are explosives in the air like flak. A missile heads for Lennox's drop ship.

"Missile incoming!"

"Heads up! Heads up!" Lennox shouts.

David fires a laser and it destroys the missile which shakes the plane a bit. Babyface worries about death but ignores it.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." He said.

A few constructs are shot down protecting the choppers.

"Fox 2! Fox 2!"

"Fox 1! Fox 1"

A few missiles hit the enemy ships!

"Target destroyed."

"I'm hit! I'm going down!"

"Keep those fighters away from the Ospreys!" David shouts.

Shan creates dueling samurai swords and slices an enemy ship in to pieces. Tamika creates a Pandoran banshee and it flies towards a ship. The pilots watch as the banshee begins tearing the Decepticon apart. The pink banshee then breaks into the cockpit and yanks the pilot out of it. Then the banshee grabs the ship with its razor sharp teeth and throws it at another ship which they explode on impact. The banshee roars and it dissolves into pink crystals.

As the battle rages on in the skies, the Ospreys reach to the city.

"Got him. Eagle. Time on target, twenty seconds." The pilot informed the soldier.

"Here we go! Here we go! Keep it tight!" Lennox shouts.

Lennox and NEST prepare their gears and their wing suits.

"Coming around." The pilot said.

"All right, focus focus, focus." Babyface said.

David sees a Decepticon drop ship and flies for at full speed. He creates a large drill and slams into the ship. The construct shred through the hangar destroying many enemy fighters and killing some pilots inside. David then burst out of the ship and it goes down in flames.

"Scratch one drop ship." David said.

Just then Starscream arrives on top of the building and sees the Ospreys and the Lanterns.

"Locusts!" Starscrea shouts and goes to attack.

Gabrielle sees Starscream and fires a Phoenix missile. It homes in and strikes Starscream into the building.

"Come and get me, chrome dome!" Gabrielle said to him.

"You filthy green insect!" Starscream shouts.

He transforms and Gabrielle flies with Starscream chasing him. Soon all the fighters threatening the Ospreys are shot down.

"Ospreys, you are clear. Deploy the troops and get out of there." David informed.

"Roger, Machowitz. Thanks for the escort." One pilot said.

All right it's a go. Clear the ship!" The pilot spoke.

"Everybody out! Out! Out!" Lennox shouts.

"Jump, jump, jump!" A NEST Soldier shouts.

"Get out, get out!" David shouts.

The NEST troops begin jumping out of the Ospreys with the constructs roaming the skies above still engage the enemy fighters. One Decepticon ship goes down as the NEST team sky dive in. The NEST then spread their arms and legs and begin flying in. Gabrielle reaches to the other Lanterns.

"Cover them!" Gabrielle shouts.

The Lanterns follow the formation as they head to the rally point.

"Get separation. Track away, track away!"

"Cover the six, girls!" David shouts to the Star Sapphires.

"Right!" Shan said in replied.

Shan and Tamika slow down allowing the group to pass and then they follow.

"The LZ's 1000 yards North of here." Gabrielle said.

"Hard left! Hard left!" Lennox said as the gliders turns left. Six hundred feet."

They turn left and fly pass a building until a few Decepticon ships spotted them and begin chasing them. Shan sees the ships shooting at them.

"Contact! Behind us!" Shan alerts.

"Check your six! Check your six!" a soldier shouts.

"He's on our ass!" Lennox shouts.

"Watch out, watch out!" a NEST soldier alerted.

The Star Sapphires break off and engage the fighters. Tamika creates a large bow and shoots at one of the engines. It loses control and crashes into a building. Shan creates a buster sword. She throws it and the sword slices the second ship into two. The girls then regroup with the wing suit formation.

"Sharp right!" Lennox shouts.

They turn right and they see a hole in the building up ahead.

"Building dead ahead!" Tamika shouts.

"Thread the needle!" Lennox shouts.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire!" David commented.

They all flew through and the Decepticon ship crash into building.

"Pull, pull!" A soldier shouts as they reach towards the ground.

They pull their parachutes and they land on the soft ground. The Lanterns then land in front of the group. They have done a fantastic job. They have saved more lives than those back at Mission City.

"God bless you, Jordan." Lennox shouts.

"That ought to show those assholes not to mess with the 2814." Gabrielle said, "Come on, Will. We have a fight to finish!"

"Everyone on Jordan! Move out!" Lennox said.

"Hoorah!"

The soldiers and the Lanterns move out to the center of the city.

 **Sorry for the long delay. Part 2 is coming. Read and Review...**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Will of the Trasnformers III**

 **Chapter 8: The Battle of Chicago II**

The fighting is getting intense in Chicago. Thanks to the efforts of the Lantern Task Force, the Decepticons are getting destroyed faster than they can replace them.

Meanwhile, Sam, Carly, Epps, Nikolai, and others had reached the middle floor of the tower.

"Come on, we're high enough!" Sam shouts.

"We have one chance to end this!" Nikolai said in agreement.

"This is a mother getting up here!" Eddie spoke.

"Get your fat ass over here!" Epps shouts to the soldier.

"I'm coming!" Eddie shouts. The fat soldier rushes to the window which is busted open.

"Set up the rocket! They're coming." Epps said.

Hooch sets up the rocket launcher to take the shot to destroy the control pillar.

Outside, Lennox, NEST, and the 2814 are waiting for further orders.

"Weapons status?" Colonel Lennox asks.

"Twenty-nine Bot-busters, twenty piercing D-Bot." A NEST soldier replied.

"You guys better make it fast. Shockwave is coming." Gabrielle alerted.

"For our brothers, let's make this trip worth it." Lennox said to his soldiers.

"This is for the boys here. We spare no Decepticon. For Chicago!" David said with determination.

Just then the building begins to rumble. Outside the Decepticons begin shooting the edge of the building. Gabrielle sees the ships shooting the building.

"Take out those ships! They're trying to bring the whole place down!" Gabrielle shouts.

John and David create Stinger missiles and lock on. They fire and the missiles home on the ships.

"The building! They're shooting at the building!" A soldier shouts.

The missile hit the ships and they go down in flames.

"Ships are down!" Hooch shouts.

"Who shot them?" Epps asks.

"Gabrielle!" Nikolai replied.

Eddie sees the building tilting a bit when the Decepticon ships shot the edge of it.

"This is not a good idea." Eddie said.

"What?" Sam asks Eddie.

"This is not a good idea. This building is unstable." Eddie spoke.

"Listen, stop for a second." Sam said to the soldier, "If we don't do what we came to do, it doesn't matter, we all die, right?" He points to the tower, "That's your target. Come on, man!"

"I don't even care if the building collapses. I'm having a heart attack anyway." Eddie argued.

Then the building begins loosing grip and then starts to fall down.

"The building is going over! Hang on!" Epps said. Everyone struggles to hang on as the building tilts over. The building then stops tilting.

"It's okay! It stopped!" Epps said to everyone.

Carly looks and sees a few Decepticon

"Guys, look!" She shouts.

The Decepticons ships are approaching the tilted building.

"Everybody hide!" Epps shouts.

They all took cover to hide from the ships. One of the ships stops and deploys a Decepticon soldier.

"Don't. Move." Sam whispered.

Nikolai creates an AK-74 with a grenade launcher. The Con moves closer to the pillar where Sam and Carly are hiding. Nikolai hand communicates with Eddie telling to lure the Con away. Epps pulls a pin of a flash bang before Eddie pushes a rolling chair. The chair speeds off passing the Decepticon. It sees it and turns away from the group. Epps throws the flash bang and it detonates.

"Run! Cover fire!" Epps shouts.

They run upwards while the soldiers and Nikolai open fire before they reach for the windows.

"Shoot the glass! Jump out the window!" Epps shouts.

"Jump!" Stone shouts.

They shoot the windows and they all jump. They slide down the glass towards the open area of the building. Nikolai flies pass them towards the area. Carly tries to slow down, but the glass is slippery.

"We're gonna die!" A soldier shouts.

"Sam, I can't stop!" Carly shouts.

"Nikolai, shoot the glass!" Epps said to the Russian.

Nikolai fires a barrage of beam at the glass and the troops fall in. They then begin sliding the other side. Nikolai flies over them again towards the edge inside.

"Sam!" Carly shouts.

They are close, but Nikolai comes to the rescue by creating ropes on the edge. Sam and Epps grab the ropes and Sam grabs Carly's hand. Stone break throw and falls but Nikolai creates a large hand and catches him. He places him on the fire escape.

"Is everybody okay?" Epps asks.

"You okay?"

A bunch of office equipment are falling down. From the bottom was Shockwave. A coffee cup hits him in the head and looks up.

"Driller-bot is thirsty." Shockwave spoke making small growls.

"This evil thing's looking at me!" Epps said.

"It's Shockwave!" Nikolai said.

"What?" Sam asks.

Just then from the road out comes the Driller Beast. Epps sees and hears the worm coming. Nikolai recognizes it.

"It's the Driller Beast! We got to move!" Nikolai shout.

"It's even got an uglier Decepticon with it! We have to evac!" Epps shouted.

Nikolai creates ladders in front of the group.

"Up the ladders! Hurry!" He shouts.

Epps and the others begin climbing up the ladders to avoid the edge. The Driller Beast arrives at the tilted building.

"Commence," Shockwave spoke to the Driller Beast.

The Driller gets in position. It roars and begins digging into the building. People are running for their lives.

"Sergeant Epps, the stairs are blocked!" Hooch shouts.

"We're trapped!" A soldier shouts.

"Keep moving!" Nikolai shouts.

"Oh, Lord Jesus, let me just get out of this alive. Oh Lord Jesus just let me get out of this alive." Eddie spoke in prayer.

Sam sees the Driller coming in.

"Move! We got to move!" Sam shouts.

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit? Epps asks.

"Move!" Sam shouts.

"We're about to be eaten, people!" Epps said.

The Driller then tangles himself like a bow as the building tilts again. It uses it weight and crushes the building. The Driller crushes again and the building falls. People are tumbling down.

"We're gonna die!" A soldier shouts.

"Everyone, hold on!" Nikolai shouts.

From outside, Gabrielle sees the giant buidling falling down.

"Oh my God." Gabrielle said in awed.

"We got to keep moving," John said.

"Brace yourselves!" Nikolai shouts.

The building then crashes into the roof of one and a lot of stuff come tumbling down. Carly falls but Sam catches her.

"Give me your hand! I'm swinging that way!" Sam shouts as he swings Carly.

Hooch and Stone got Carly.

"Got her!" Hooch said.

"Oh, my God!" Carly shouted in fear.

"I'm dropping you on the fire escape!" Sam said.

Sam lets got of Carly and she lands on the fire escape with Hooch and Stone. The Driller then keeps eating through the building heading for the fire escape. Nikolai flies in front them for protection.

"Sam!" Carly said.

"Whoa! We gotta move!" Hooch shouts.

Sam drops down to the fire escape along with Epps as the Driller gets closer to them.

"Jane, where are you?" Nikolai asks.

From the buildings below, Optimus and Jane are in their flight techs fully armed.

"I'm coming for you!" Optimus shouts.

"Hang on, Sam!" Jane said.

They open fire on the Driller and manage to knock one of the tentacles off. Optimus and Jane gain altitude and keep shooting. Then Optimus fires rockets to create a hole in the building and flies through with Jane following. They yell as they shoot the Driller. As Sam sees the Driller move closer, Optimus and Jane slices through the beast and flies away. The Driller falls to the ground in flames. Optimus land on a crane with a determined look.

"Hell yeah!" Epps shouts.

"Jane," Sam said.

Shockwave gets angry and fires on Optimus. He stumbles and gets caught by some cables. He hangs upside down.

"Optimus!" Jane said.

Jane flies to Optimus just as the Wreckers reach to Optimus from below.

"Optimus!" Roadbuster shouts.

"Wreckers!" Optimus said.

"We're coming!" Roadbuster shouted.

"Jordan, get me out of here." Optimus said to Jane.

"Right." Jane said. She constructs an abrasive saw and begins cutting the cables.

The time has come for Cybertron to be transported.

"Decepticons around the world... launch the pillars." Sentinel commanded. All of the Decepticons from India, Russia, South America, and China launch the pillars into the atmosphere.

"We got to keep moving! We're running out of time!" Gabrielle shouted.

The group heads outside and sees the pillars going in position.

"It's starting! You see it?" Sam spoke.

"Then we got to stop it!" Nikolai said.

Just then bullets rain from the sky.

"Whoa! Look out!" Epps shouted.

"Take cover!" Nikolai said.

They hide in a building to take cover, but Sam and Carly run in a different direction.

"Where are Sam and Carly?" Epps asks.

"Ummm..." Eddie said.

"I give you one thing to do, one thing to do, and you drop the ball on that?" Epps accused.

"I ain't signed up for all this shit man!" Eddie argued, "Got aliens blasting at me, running around chasing me! I'm ducking through churches and buildings and all that kind of crap, man! This is bullshit! I ain't signed up for this, Epps. I'm trying to keep it together."

Sam and Carly hide by a school bus. Nikolai sees them looking for clearance.

"Sam, Carly!" Nikolai shouted to him.

They turn and saw Nikolai arriving.

"Nikolai!" Sam spoke.

Just then Starscream arrives behind them.

"What a treat! You and me, alone!" He said.

"Carly!" Sam shouted.

They run as Starscream flips the bus over. They hide underneath the front.

"He's after me, not you. Quick! Run!" Sam said to Carly. They run through the vehicle to escape/

"You can't hide, boy!" Starscream said. He uses his buzz saw and cuts through the bus as Carly and Sam escape the vehicle. "I just love it when your little insect feet try to run!"

Sam takes cover behind a dumpster while Carly hides behind a barricade. Starscream crushes the dumpster and Sam flinches back.

"I thought you were working for us, boy? Hahaha, hahahahaha!"

Sam pulls out his grappling glove and puts it on.

"No! Sam!" Carly shouted.

"Stay down!" Nikolai shouted to her.

Sam activates the device and it shoots a hook. It flies and it connects Starscream's right eye.

"Aaaaaaah! Aah ah ah! My eye!" Starscream yelled in pain.

The hook pulls the eye out. Starscream flies and the cable yanks Sam into the air. Starscream grabs the edge of a parking garage knocking a car off. Just then, Lennox, NEST, Gabrielle, and Task Force 2814 arrive in time for action.

"Target the Decepticon!" Lennox shouted.

"Time to finish off Starscream!" Gabrielle shouts.

They took positions to attack. They see Starscream in pain and Sam swinging from the hook. He gets thrown into a window of an apartment. Lennox reaches to Carly and Nikolai who created a PKP heavy machine gun.

"Please, you've got to save Sam! You've got to save him!" Carly pleaded Lennox.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lennox asks.

Sam grabs the boomstick and sets it off. The timer counts down for 30 seconds.

"This better work!" He said.

The soldiers and the Lanterns open fire on Starscream who was trying to shoot back. Gabrielle flies and creates a long sword. She lands on Starscream's missile arm and cuts it's off.

"Ahh! My arm! You green scum!" Starscream shouted.

"Eat lead, douchebag!" Gabrielle shouts back.

She flies off allowing Sam to jump on Starscream's head. He jams the bomb into the other eye. Starscream is completely blind.

"Sam jump!" Gabrielle shouts, creating platforms near him.

"I can't see! I can't see!" The Decepticon shouts in pain.

Starscream tries to flies out but Nikolai shoots the PKP destroying the jetpack.

"I'm gonna kick you!" Starscream.

"Keep firing!" Gabrielle shouts and everyone shoots the Decepticon before he falls to his knees.

"I'm gonna kill-!" Starscream shout before the boom stick detonates and puts and end to him. Starscream, Megatron's Second-in-Command, is finally dead.

"Well, he's dead." Sam said.

"Finally that bastard was completely insane." Nikolai said.

"Hey, Bee's going to run with the rest of the Autobots and meet us at the edge of the river." Sam said.

"We got a fight on our hands. Let's roll." Gabrielle said.

"All right. With Jordan! Let's go!" Lennox spoke.

Sam, Gabrielle, John, and, Shan, Tamika, and David reach for the area near the bridge.

"We got to get across the river. You see that? She said the control pillar was in that first cupola." Sam explained.

"All right." Lennox said.

"Let's go! Move! Let's move!"

Out at sea a few ships launch Tomahawk cruise missiles, heading for Chicago.

 _"Tomahawks are inbound. ETA twenty minutes."_

" **Alert! Tomahawk Cruise Missiles have been launched. ETA 20 minutes."** The Ring informed Gabrielle.

"The US Navy has launched Tomahawks. We got mark targets for them." Gabrielle said.

"We'll paint targets for the Decepticons." Shan spoke.

"Count me in." John said.

The strike force head to the bridge which is still rasied.

"How do we get these bridges down? Spread out. Check in there." Lennox spoke.

Then a small group of soldiers arrived and Lennox recognizes one of them. "Epps! Epps, I've been looking for your ass." The two soldiers reunited, "How you doing?"

"Retirement is whack." Epps replied, "Even worse, we can't get across the river to that building, and the Autobots are upstairs, surrounded."

"Sir, SEALs are here." A NEST soldier informed Lennox.

Approaching them were a group of US Navy SEALs.

"It's a good day, boys! What do you got?" Lennox asks the captain of the squad.

"Got a ten-man SEAL unit, sir, tasked with vectoring Tomahawks." The captain replied.

"How long?" Lennox asks.

"Fifteen."

Sam, Carly, and the Lanterns reach for the area and find the Autobots captured.

"You're my prisoners!" Soundwave spoke.

"Take it easy. We surrender." Sideswipe said.

"Get off me. Get off me!" Ratchet shouts as he was shoved to the ground.

"Get your hands off me, punkass Decepticon!" Ironhide said.

"All right, you're gonna need your forty Mike-Mikes and frags." Lennox instructed. "Go full auto. The vibrations jack up their circuits. Snipers, shoot for the eyes. All right, your target is up on top of that building, that cupola."

The former Autobot leader looks down at the prisoners.

"How doomed you are, Autobots." Sentinel said, "You simply fail to understand, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Activating the bridge."

The pillars fired up and it connects to the top of the tower before it fires into space. The portal opens and out comes none other than Cybertron.

"It's starting." Tamika said.

The bridge begins to lower towards the road.

"The bridge is coming down! Someone's watching over us!" Epps said.

"Come on! Let's go!" John shouted.

"Get off me!" Ratchet said.

"Get your hands off of my sisters!" Arcee said.

"Is that all you got?" Mudflap challenged.

"They got us, stupid punk!" Skids said.

The Decepticons held the Autobots at gunpoint and Gabrielle sees them.

"God dammit!" Gabrielle snarled. "They got them. Lanterns head for the roof that rooftop and create heavy snipers. Aim for the necks or eyes."

"Right." The Lantern said.

Shan, Tamika, John, and David head for the rooftop without being spotted. Once they reach the roof, they create power sniper rifles while John creates a Valkyrie rocket launcher. Jane and the Wreckers are trying to cut Optimus free.

"Hurry! They're triggering the pillars!" Roadbuster shouts to the Autobot Leader.

"Hurry, Jane." Optimus said.

"I'm almost got it!" Jane said as she cuts the cables.

Then Dylan arrives and sees the Autobots captured. Nikolai sees Dylan and creates a Dragonov sniper riffe and looks through the scope. Gabrielle sees Dylan from her binoculars.

"What the hell is he doing?" Gabrielle asks.

"Prisoners? You're keeping prisoners?" Dylan asks Soundwave.

"Yes." Soundwave replied.

"You need to teach them about respect," Dylan explained, "This was all business, but now it's personal, do you understand me?"

"I understand. No prisoners, only trophies." Soundwave said.

"Bee? I think they're going to kill us." Que said, sadly.

"Killing me will not save you, human! The Lanterns show no mercy!" Ironhide opposed.

"Well your Lanterns are not coming, Autobots." Dylan said.

"That son of a bitch. I'm gonna rip his head off." Gabrielle snarled angrily.

"Line them all up!" Soundwave ordered. The Decepticons force the Autobots to line up for execution.

"It's been an honor fighting alongside with you, my friends." Sideswipe said.

"John, I love you." Arcee said which made the young British Lantern nearly shed a tear.

"You'll never take me alive." Ironhide said.

Gabrielle sheds some tears from her eyes but still gets angry.

"{Good-bye, my old friend.}" Bumblebee said sadly.

"You're mine now." Soundwave said. He grabs Bumblebee and places him to a spot for execution.

The Lanterns wait at the right moment. Soundwave points his sonic gun at Bumblebee's head.

"Turn around." Soundwave commanded.

"{We- we gave them a hell of a run.}" Bumblebee said.

Sam tried to help but does nothing. Just as Soundwave prepares to shoot, a bunch of fighters are falling from the ship. The Decepticons are caught off guard and the Lanterns open fire on the Cons. Gabrielle runs to Dylan and slams her rifle across his face. He is knocked out cold.

"For Chicago, you son of a bitch." Gabrielle shouts. She constructs mini-guns and open fire on the Cons.

The Autobots are free and fight the Decepticons. Soundwave shoots everywhere with his sonic guns. David fires his Valkyrie missile and it strikes Soundwave in the chest. Bumblebee repeatedly shoots Soundwave. He sticks his cannon through Soundwaves chest. Bumblebee pulls the trigger and it blows Soundwave's head off dropping his guns. The heroes look and watch as the large ship crashes into the Chicago River. The Lanterns are reunited with the Autobots. Ironhide sees Gabrielle who rushes to him.

"I'm so glad that you're alive." Gabrielle said.

"Consider that lucky." Ironhide said.

"Arcee!" John shouts and gets embraces by the female Autobot.

"I'm glad you're here." Arcee said.

"Guys, let's go. We have to get to the pillar." Sam said.

"Let's roll!" David said.

 **The Final battle is about to begin. Read and Review...**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Will of the Transformers III**

 **Chapter 9: The Battle of Chicago Pt. 3**

All the Autobots have reach to the battlefield. Sam and Carly exit Bumblebee and hide in a bus stop. The Autobots transform and draw their weapons out. The Lanterns construct weapons and open fire on the enemy.

"Autobots, attack!" Sideswipe shouts while shooting his gun.

"Time to kick some ass!" Mudflap said to his twin brother.

"You damn right!" Skids said.

"Cover the humans!" Jazz said.

"Open fire, guys!" Gabrielle shouts to the team.

Bumblebee transforms and Ratchet sees a mortar operating team. Dino activates his blades and charges into combat with Shan following.

"Mortar that bridge!" Racthet said to the mortar team.

They begins pounding the bridge with mortars. Nikolai sees a spider Decepticon walker from the other side of the bridge. He creates a B-4 gun and locks on. With the projectile loaded, Nikolai aims the gun and fires it. The round flies out and hits the target dead center. The Decepticons near the spider get blasted from the explosion. The young Russian grins, knowing his willpower has grown.

From the roof on the building...

"It's our world now! Commence transport!" Sentinel delcared all around. The transport opens and Cybertron is approaching Earth. Everyone can see Cybertron from the ground and the roofs of buildings.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Sam said.

"We can't let that happen, Lanterns. Fight harder!" Gabrielle shouted to the team.

From the skies above, Optimus and Jane sees the battlefield and from above them was Cybertron.

"Oh my god." Jane said.

"Sentinel has planned all along. He's going to bring Cybertron here!" Optimus said.

"We got to stop him!" Jane shouts.

The Autobots keep on fighting along with the Lanterns. Sideswipe sees Optimus and Jane flying in.

"Look! It's Jane and Optimus Prime!" Sideswipe said.

Optimus and Jane unleash their firepower on the Decepticons. Jane stays airborne while Optimus lands on the ground. He detaches his flight tech and unleashes his fury on his enemies. He dissolves his guns and draws his Energon Blades. He cuts Decepticons from left and right Jane fires a barrage of rockets on clearing a path for Optimus. She then dissolves her constructs before creating a claymore sword. She rushes to a Decepticon with fire and fury in her. She flies and swings the claymore, cutting its head off.

Shockwave sees Optimus and shoots but Optimus dodge rolls out of the way. Shockwave is badly wounded from the assault by Lennox, Epps and the other soldiers. Optimus rushes in and activates his spikes from his hands. With a yell, Optimus punches Shockwave in the gut. He then punches him in the face and as Shockwave falls to the ground.

"You die!" Optimus shouts. He grabs Shockwave's eye and pulls off from his head killing him. Jane dissolves her guns and creates a VERA blaster and together with Optimus who grabs Shockwave's arm cannon, they shot a round at the control pillar. The column falls to the ground with the control stopping the transport.

"No!"

Optimus and Jane are now confronting Sentinel Prime. The showdown is about to begin.

"Get down here, Sentinel!" Optimus shouts to his leader.

"Come down and face us, you coward!" Jane shouts.

"Optimus, you forget your place. " Sentinel said. He readies his lance and slides down the building. He brings his shield up as well, "I bring you Cybertron. Your home! And still you choose humanity."

Optimus draws his battle axe and sword while Jane arms herself. She creates a buster sword, a shield, and, a lance. She readies her lances and shield with the buster sword strap to her back.

"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right." Optimus said.

"And the world always rely on freedom." Jane said in agreement.

They charge at Sentinel and Optimus pins him to the wall of the building.

"I will retrigger that pillar!" Sentinel shouts.

"Then you'll have to go through me and Jordan!" Optimus said.

Sentinel head-butts and kicks Optimus back and tries to attack. Jane blocks Sentinel's lance with hers. She then goes for his head only to be stopped by shield.

"You kill those people so you can bring Cybertron here, Prime! I will make you join them!" Jane shouts.

"Charge the pillar!" Rachtet shouts

"We got Autobots and Lanterns!" Epps shouts while shooting.

"Kill them all!" Gabrielle shouts while shooting her ring.

The Allied Forces charge across the streets towards the pillar. They kill any Decepticon that stands in their way. Sam and Nikolai charge across the area towards the pillar to confront Dylan.

Optimus and Jane continue to fight Sentinel. A Decepticon reaches to Optimus but Jane sees him and attacks. She throws her lance at the Con's neck. She then draws her buster sword and attacks.

"Reinforcements! Decepticon ships, fire at Optimus and Jordan!" Sentinel shouts.

A bunch of Decepticon ship turn around and head for Optimus and Jane.

"We're taking fire! I need those Tomahawks in now!" A SEAL Captain shouts on the radio.

 _"First wave inbound."_

Outside Chicago, a group of Tomahawks are flying in to take out the targets. The soldiers advance across towards the bridge blocked by a few Decptcons.

"We've got to cover for Optimus and Jordan!" A soldier shouts.

Jazz, Arcee, Ironhide, Jazz, the Twins, Jolt, and the others cover fire. John creates a Challenger battle tank and open fire on the Decepticons. A soldier fires on Sentinel and waits with Optimus in the way. Jane attacks Sentinel with her sword until Sentinel bashes her with his shield. Optimus is knocked back behind a statue. Soon they come under fire from the enemy ships. Optimus takes out his blaster to fight back. Sentinel comes under attack from the Autobots and Lanterns.

"Decepticons, trigger the pillar! Restart that pillar!" Sentinel shouts.

From the subway, Dylan reappears. He recovers after he was bashed in the face by Gabrielle earlier.

"Trigger the pillars." Dylan shouts.

"Nikolai, you got to stop them!" Shan shouts as she cuts a Decepticon into pieces.

"Go! We'll cover you!" Tamika shouts.

David grabs a nearby car and throws it at Sentinel. Sentinel gets hit before being thrown back a few feet.

"That's for my hometown you son of a bitch!" David shouts.

Jane creates mini guns and shoots the enemy ships. Optimus shoots them as well with his blaster.

"We're taking heavy fire! Get those Tomahawks in here now!" Jane shouts.

"The ships have us pinned!" Optimus shouts.

"Inbound, ten seconds! Danger close!" A NEST soldier shouts.

A SEAL uses a target locator to send coordinates for the cruise missiles.

"Mark-Lima-Echo-Echo, 1-4-2-5-0!" A SEAL said.

" _Positive surface contact."_

" _Target I.D."_

 _"Target acquired."_

The Tomahawks found their targets and strike. All the Decepticon ships attacking are shot down. The skies are nearly clear but the battle still rages on. Jane back flips before attacking Sentinel. Dav

Dylan reaches for the ruined column. Sam reaches to him.

"Dylan! Wait! Wait-"

"Noooo!" Dylan shouts. He kicks a column which knocks over Sam. Sam reaches to Dylan but the traitor pulls out his pistol and aims at Sam.

"Stop! Stop! No! You can't do this, okay?" Sam said.

"There's only one future for me." Dylan said.

" _You have no future, traitor!"_

Nikolai shoots a laser and knocks Dylan off the column. Nikolai readies his ring. Just then a yellow beam him Nikolai in the gut and get thrown back. It was Dylan and he is wearing a yellow ring before Nikolai recognizes it.

"You're one of them." Nikolai said in disbelief.

"That's right, Green Lantern. You though that you and your team are the only people in the world who join the corps. I have fear in me." Dylan said as he transforms into his Sinestro Uniform.

"My God." Sam said in awed.

"Sam, take cover. This will get ugly." Nikolai said.

"Kick his ass." With that said, Sam runs for cover. Dylan and Nikolair stare at each other and prepare to fight.

"I'm not letting you retrigger the pillar, Gould. You will have to kill me first." Nikolai said.

"This is my future and I will take personal responsibility for making sure all competition requirements are met. And I will be achieved just like my father!" Dylan shouts as he creates a spear and axe.

"No matter what your circumstances are, your future is still unwritten!" Nikolai creates a sword and shield and charges at Dylan. He pins Dylan to the wall.

"Cybertron shall be recreated!" Dylan shouts.

"We rather die than serve!" Nikolai opposed.

Dylan head-butts Nikolai and pushes him back. Nikolai swings his sword but Dylan parries the attack. He throws shield and it hits Dylan in the gut. He falls to the ground and Nikolai jumps to strike. Dylan then flies into the air and shoots with a machine gun construct. Nikolai rolls out of the way and takes cover. He then grabs the column and whacks Dylan in the gut. Nikolai then constructs a mini-gun and shoots. Dylan creates a shield and blocks the bullets. When the gun stops shooting, Dylan throws his round shield and it hits Nikolai in the stomach. He then grabs Nikolai and lifts him off the ground.

"You don't seem to understand, Russian! I want what my father wants me to do." Dylan said.

"You have that when you shut down the moon program!" Nikolai said.

Dylan tosses Nikola on the road. He turns to the pillar control pillar.

"No, Dylan!" Sam shouts.

Dylan blasts Sam away and reactivates the control pillar. The beam re-opens the bridge for Cybertron. Gabrielle sees the movement.

"Nikolai! Destroy that goddamn control!" Gabrielle shouts in anger.

Sideswipe shoots before getting blast back. Hooch aims the rocket launcher along with David with TOW Missile launcher.

"Rocket!" Hooch shouts. He and David fire their rockets and they hit Sentinel directly in the chest. He gets knocked back a few feet. Sentinel grabs his weapons and transforms with Optimus and Jane chasing after him. Dylan kicks Sam towards the edge and kicks him off.

"You choose sides? You chose wrong." Dylan said.

Nikolai spears him, pins him to the ground and punches him in the face with rage.

"The only side you chose is Satan himself!" He shouts.

They roll with Dylan on top. Nikolai kicks him in the gut and toss him over gaining space.

"I chose my own side, Lantern! Now you shall fear me!" Dylan said. He uses all of his fear power and constructs a mech-suit 10 feet tall out of yellow energy.

"Ring, now would be a good time to give me everything you and the Guardians got!" Nikolai said. The ring creates a power suit the same height as Dylan's. Sam watches as the two opposing forces prepare to clash.

"Dylan Gould! Beware my power!" Nikolai shouts.

They assumed fighting positions and they charge at each other. Optimus and Jane reach Sentinel by a bridge. Optimus strike, but Sentinel quickly transforms and avoids the attack.

"Always- the bravest of us!" Sentinels shouts. Optimus keeps attacking Sentinel but he blocks them with his shield. Sentinel pushes him back, "But you could never make the hard decisions!" Sentinel forward slashes Optimus but Prime back off and misses. He grabs his left arm and disarms Optimus' axe. "Our planet will survive!"

"N- No!" Optimus shouts. He charges but Sentinel stabs his blade into Optimus' right shoulder and rips it off making Optimus yell in pain.

"Optimus!" Jane shouts. She charges and attacks Sentinel. Prime pulls out his blaster, but Jane jumps on the gun and slices the gun in half. Sentinel bashes her in the head and knocks her down. Sentinel then kicks Optimus and pins him with his lance.

"We were gods once. All of us. But here-" Sentinel said kicks Optimus again.

"Please!" Optimus begged.

"There can only be one!" Sentinel declared.

"NO!" Jane shouts in horror.

Just as Sentinel prepares to finish him off, he gets blasted in the back. Jane slowly recovers and goes to Optimus. Megatron comes in shooting at Sentinel. He kicks Sentinel's helmet off and starts beating the old commander.

"This is my planet!" Megatron shouts

Meanwhile, Nikolai is struggling with Dylan. His willpower is running out. They both lock arms and struggle.

"I feel your fear growing. You will be dead soon... " Dylans said.

"In brightest day, in blackest night... " Nikolai said, saying the oath.

"...and when you are gone, I will destroy everything you ever loved... "

"...no evil shall escape my sight... "

...Cyberton will be reborn and your world will be no more..."

"...let those who worship evil's might... "

"The entire human race will serve the Decepticons because you, Green Lantern, are afraid."

"...beware my power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

Nikolai glows pure green and it flashes Dylan. He rapidly punches him in the face and stomach and until he gets weaken. Nikolai then rams Dylan and he knocks into the pillar and it shocks Dylan dissolve the construct. He falls to the column. Nikolai dissolves his construct lands next to Sam and Dylan recovers in front the pillar. Nikolai creates a large brass knuckle while Sam holds a pole with a rock attach to it.

"It's over Dylan. You trusted Carly, the Moon Program and the world, but you destroyed it all! Time for the ultimate payback!" Nikolai said.

"I just saved a whole other world. You think you're a hero, huh? You think you're a hero?"

"No. I'm just a messenger." Sam said.

"And you're the messenger's bitch!" Nikolai said.

Nikolai jumps and punches Dylan in the face and Sam whacks him, launching him into the pillar. He screams in pain as he gets electrocuted before falling to the ground, dead.

"The pillar's still connected!" A soldier shouts. The others have arrived just in time to destroy the pillars.

"Let's go! Bring it up! Bee! Let's do this!" Epps shouts.

"Let's go, let's go! Move, move! Pillar's still connected!" Lennox shouts.

"Rip that pillar down!"

"Bumblebee, end this now!" Gabrielle shouts.

Bumblebee activates his mask as Ratchet and the Lanterns shoot the pillar. Bumblebee jump and slams into the pillar, destroying it. Waves of beams begin grabbing the Decepticon ships and troops and lift themback to Cybertron. The beam then hits the surface and the planet begins sucking itself into a black hole. It was over, Cybertron is long gone. Megatron grabs Sentinel as Jane helps Optimus up.

"Now. We need a truce..." Megatron said. "All I want is to be back in charge. Besides... who would you be without me, Prime?"

"Time to find out." Optimus said. He activates his battle mask and grabs his axe. He jumps behind Megatron and stick his axe in. Optimus pulls the axe and it rips Megatron's head off. His body falls to the floor and Optimus drops the axe with Megatron's head attached to it. Megatron has been defeated again.

"Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race. You must see why... I had to betray you." Sentinel said.

"You don't understand, Sentinel. There are three things in this world that I hate. Fools, liars, and traitors. A fool I can teach a liar I can forgive, but a traitor I would shoot and do you know why? You Sentinel are a fool and a liar!"

"And you didn't betray me." Optimus said as he cocks Megatron's shotgun before aiming at Sentinel, "You betrayed yourself."

"No, Optimus!" Sentinel shouts.

Optimus shoots Sentinel before Jane flies and strikes the traitor's spark. Sentinel is presumed dead and The war is finally over. Optimus looks at Jane before throwing the shotgun to the floor. All of the soldiers, SEALs, Lanterns, and the Autobots have gather around Optimus and Jane. Gabrielle and the Lanterns flew toward their leader before embracing. David looks at the Chicago as it lays in ruins. He then feels an hand on his shoulder before turning towards Shan. She then hugs him in comfort before planting her lips against his. David was shocked before returning the kiss. Jane looks at Optimus before she plants her forehead against his metal.

"It's over, Jane." Optimus said.

"But at what costs, Optimus?" Jane said.

"In any war, there are calms between storms. _"There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come... that we forsake this planet... and its people."_

 **The battle is finally over. Sorry for the long delay Read and Review... And stop sending bad reviews about the OCs Guest. This is making get pissed off...**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Will of the Transformers III**

 **Chapter 11: Aftermath**

The battle of Chicago is finally over for the Allies but it came at a high price. Thousands of civillians were slaughtered by the Decepticons by the order of Sentinel Prime. Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, and even others were among the dead only in battle. David was devastated by this incident. All at the hands of Sentinel Prime. He feels a hand on his shoulder and sees that his leader, Jane Jordan, comforting him. He turns around before embracing her nearly sheds tears from his eyes. Later on, with the help of the Lanterns, the people who survived the attack head out to search for those who are still alive. Also the Lanterns are helping cleanup the huge mess Sentinel and the Decepticons made.

Jane and Optimus are searching for survivors through the streets of Chicago. In her hand was a motion tracker to search for any movement. She looks around before seeing something moving pass in front of Optimus.

"Wait. Stop." Jane said, making Optimus stop. She gets out before looking around to find out where did it gone to. Optimus transforms into his bi-pedal form. His arm is fully repaired by Jane.

"What is it, Jane?" Optimus asked her.

Jane sushes him before looking around the ruined buildings. Then a small crash was heard -which caught her attention. She uses her rings to pin-point the location before it detects the sound.

"Hello?!" She said, trying to get a respond. She slowly walks down before she sees an a wrecked Drone ship near her. She prepares herself for anything. Optimus too readies himself.

"Whoever you are, come on out. We don't want to hurt you." Jane said, calmly. Then she hears something that she will never forget.

"Mama!"

"Hello?!" Jane shouts.

"Mama!"

Jane looks around she hears running. She takes to the air and flies towards the location.

"Optimus, this way!" Jane said to the Autobot Leader. He follows the female Green Lantern as Jane follows the source of the sound. Jane continues to hear 'Mama' before she finally stops along with Optimus. In front of them was a 12 year old boy. He has brown hair with blue eyes. He wears a dark blue shirth with black pants and back shoes but has black spots around him from the smoke of the flames. He sees Optimus before backing away in fear.

"No wait." Jane said offering a hand to him as the boy backs away from her and the Autobot.

"I am not a Decepticon. I am an Autobot." Optimus said, smoothly.

The boy then trips before falling into the ground and tries to get away. Jane offers a hand making the boy stop crawling back. He sheds tears in his eyes.

"Mama?" He asks.

"Where is your mother?" Jane asks the boy.

"I don't know." The boy said before shedding more tears in his eyes and finally starts crying. Jane approaches him before embracing him in a warm giving hug.

"I don't know but we are doing our best." Jane said to him, "Why don't you come with us? We're here to help."

"Are you sure?" The boy asks.

"Yes." Optimus replies.

"I'm Jason by the way." The boy said,

"I'm Jane and this is Optimus Prime." Jane introduces.

Jason smiles before walking towards Jane and Optimus and they return to help the others clean up.

 **[Later...]**

A few months after the Chicago War, things are finally settling down for a while. Chicago is stilled being repaired. The lost boy, Jason, who lost his mother during the battle is now with the NEST team with the Lanterns and the Autobots. The NEST base was fully repaired and functional. Optimus was being repaired after his battle against Sentinel. Jane Jordan was busy in her office when the door knocks.

"It's open." Jane said The door opens and in comes Lennox.

"Jordan, you have a minute?" Lennox asks.

"I was about to go on my lunch break. Sure." Jane replied. She gets up and heads out with Lennox. They meet up with the others in the main hangar. Lennox and Jordan have reach to the upper platform in the hangar. Jane was amazed about this. Everyone was gathering around along with the Autobots, the Lanterns, Jason, Sam, Carly, and Mikaela. Then Optimus arrives just in time and his holo-form is activated. He smiles and his right hand is behind his back.

"Uh, Lennox, can you tell me what's going on?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Don't ask me. Ask Optimus." Lennox said allowing, Jane to down towards him.

"Jordan." Optimus said.

"Optimus, what's going on?" Jordan asked.

"Jane, there's something I want to tell you," Optimus began, "We have been together for the last three years now. We want to be together as one. Jordan, you are the stars of the night and the sun of the world. I have comfort you when we first met." He then bends down on one knee and shows Jane something in his right hand. A small black box was in his hand. He opens it which made Jane gasps with joy. A beautiful diamond ring was shown to Jane which she sheds a tear.

"Optimus..." Jane said.

"Jane Jordan, will you as Earthlings will say marry me?" Optimus asked.

Jane gasps and heaves a bit. She had loved Optimus when she first met him. Jane cries a bit and nods her head.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Jane replied, shedding tears.

"She says yes!" Lennox asks.

The crowd cheers and applause for this special event. Optimus then places the ring on her finger next to the power ring. He gets up and kisses Jane on the lips fully, spinnig her around. They congratulate them along with Sam and the others.

 _ **Time Skip: 5 weeks later...**_

It was almost that time of the moment. Jane and Optimus are having their wedding at the St Regis Hotel in Washington DC. Jane is preparing for the biggest moment of her life. She wears a white wedding dress with her hair tied to a ponytail. She is being helped by her sister Gabrielle, Mikaela, and even Arcee.

"You nervous, Jordan?" Gabrielle asks as she finished putting lipstick on her younger sister's lips.

"A little." Jane said.

"Excited?" Mikaela asks.

"Yeah. Very." Jane said.

"I can't believe that you are the first human to marry the leader of the Autobots." Arcee said with gladness in her.

"Thank you so much, Arcee." Jane said. "How are you and John going along?"

"He is such a sweetheart. One day I will marry him like you." Arcee said.

"I can't wait to see how Optimus would react when he sees you." Gabrielle said.

"I wander what he is doing right now?" Jane asked.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is in his holoform wearing a nice groom dress. Sam, Lennox, Epps, and Bumblebee help him prepare.

"You nervous, Optimus?" Sam asked.

"No." Optimus said as he adjusted his tuxedo a bit straight.

"I can't believe that you are the luckiest man ever. To be the first Autobot to marry a human being." Lennox said.

"What about you, Bee? Have you decided marry Mikaela?" Sam asks Bee.

"Well... uh..." Bee muttered while blushing.

"It's ok, Bee. You'll tell soon enough." Epps said.

Then the door opens and Ironhide appears at the door.

"It is time, Prime." Ironhide said.

The time has come for the event.

Everyone was invited including, Jason, , Carly, Mikaela, Ron, Judy, the Autobots in their holoform, Lennox and his family and even some of the commanders from the Pentagon including General Morshower. Lennox, Epps, Bumblebee, and Sam became Optimus' groomsman. They are waiting for the bride to show up. Jane's bridesmaids were, Gabrielle, Mikaela, and Arcee.

"I can't believe that Jane is getting married." Judy said while trying not to shed tears.

"What a girl." Ron said.

Then the wedding begins with the flower girl and the ring bearer. Lennox's daughter Ashley approaches dropping flowers on the grass while walking towards the stand. Next, comes the ring bearer carrying a pair of rings. He reaches to Optimus and the now moment has come. The orchestra begins playing "Here comes the bride." Everyone turn and stood up to see the bride. Jane Jordan is in a beautiful wedding dress, carrying the bouquet in her hands. She is a bit excited that she will soon be a wife to Optimus Prime. She reaches to the stand sees Optimus.

"You look beautiful." Optimus said making Jane blush.

"Thank you, Optimus." Jane replied.

"You may be seated." The priest said.

The geusts sit down and they listen in. Optimus and Jane held out hands to each other.

"Dearly beloved. We are gather here toda, before God, because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes, to witness the joining in marriage of Optimus Prime and Jane Jordan. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Optimus and Jane from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor to minister to each other in all sorrow to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you." The priest then turns to Optimus.

"Do you Opitmus Prime take Jane Jordan's to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" He asked him.

"I do." Optimus said.

The Minister then turns to Jane.

"Do you Jane Jordan take Optimus to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He asks Jane.

"I do." Jane said.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" The Minister asks. The ring bearer hands the Minister the wedding rings, "May this/these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on her/their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." He hands the diamond ring to Optimus and places it on Jane's ring finger next to her power ring.

"Jane Jordan, you are now consecrated to me as my Sparkmate or wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I wed thee ." Optimus declared.

The Minister then turns to Jane gives her the regular ring. She then places it on Optimus' finger.

"Optimus, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Jane said.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and kindness. In as much as Optimus and Jane have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed speak now and forever hold your peace." There was no objections at this time which made Jane very happy. "And so, by the power vested in me by the State of District of Columbia and Almighty God, I now pronounce you husbad and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Optimus and Jane leaned in and share a good kiss. The guests then got ups from their seats and applaud them. It is official. Optimus Prime and Jane Jordan are now together as husband and wife.

"Alright, Jane!" Gabrielle shouted with gladness.

At the ballroom, the celebration has gone to full swing. The guests are congratulating Jane and Optimus. Some of the guest either chat or dance to the music. Jason who is founded by Jane is now adopted by her and Optimus.

"How does it feel now that you are a wife now?" Sam asks Jane.

"It feels incredible. I'm finally a wife now." Jane said before she sees her adopted son, Jason, dancing with Lennox's daughter, Ashley. "Not to mention that I am a mother too."

"I gotta admit, Jordan. You are the first girl on Earth to marry a Transformer." Epps said.

"Not to mention the leader of the Autobots." Lennox said.

"Thank you guys." Jane said.

 _"So our niece has finally found her true love."_

They turn to see who spoke to Jane. Jane gasps and sheds a tear. It was Hal Jordan, Jane and Gabrielle's uncle along with his now wife, Carol.

"Uncle Hal! Aunt Carol!" Jane said with gladness.

"You made it!" Gabrielle said.

They rush to their uncle embracing them in tears. It has been nearly 8 years since they last spoke. Now they met here in reunion.

"I'm so proud of you, Jane." Hal said.

"Our baby niece is growing up. If only your parents were still around to see you." Carol said.

"We do miss them." Jane said.

Jane then sees Optimus who walks towards them along with Sam. Hal recognizes Optimus when they fought against the Decepticons before Jane was chosen by the power ring.

"Optimus Prime." Hal said.

"Hal Jordan." Optimus said.

They embrace each other and turn to Jane and Gabrielle.

"Is that your uncle, Jane?" Sam asks.

"Oh. Hal, this is Sam Witwicky. Sam this is Hal and Carol." Jane said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jordan." Sam said.

"Just call me Hal, kid." Hal said.

"Daddy!"

Hal turns to see his son. He is around 8 years old and has black hair like Hal.

"Hey, sport." Hal said to his new son.

"Who is this?" Jane asked Hal.

"This is my son, Lewis." Hal said.

"Oh my god. I don't know you're married!" Jane said.

"Congratulations." Sam said.

Then they gathered at the tables before Jane begins making a speech.

"I just wanted to say thank you for this wonderful moment. And I wanted to thank you, Sam for making me the happiest woman ever. We would never have meet the Autobots if it wasn't for you, Bumblebee. Thank you." Jane said while trying not to shed a tear.

The people raise their glass in salute before the party continues on the day. Jane readies the bouquet to a group of women who want it. She then throws it and the women scramble for it. They reach out their hand and the bouquet tumbles off until a pair of hands caught the flowers. It was Mikaela and Bumblebee smiles at her. It was the beginning of a family for Jane and Optimus Prime.

* * *

Three days after the wedding, Jane and Optimus had decided to travel to Honolulu, Hawaii where they spent their honeymoon together. At their resort in the hotel, Optimus and Jane are on the bed, preparing to consummate their marriage.

"Optimus, you know how badly I wanted this." Jane said.

"As much I want with you, my sparkling." Optimus said.

"Then prove it to me, Optimus Prime..." Jane said with a lust tone in her voice.

They kiss passionately before they fell on the bed and they begin their love making...

 **I might write a Lemon scene in a separate story...**

 **No flames allow...**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Will of the Transformers III**

 **Chapter12: The Beginning of the End**

2 years later after the Chicago War, the Congress in Washington is arguing about the incident. The leaders from around the world are telling the Congress to put an end to the alliance. Ever since the incident, the local populations are now blaming the Autobots for the worst. A month later, the CIA launches a new Black Ops team known as Cemetery Wind to eliminate the remaining Decepticons. Soon they shall receive a new alley that will become a new enemy.

At the base, Optimus Prime and Jane Jordan now husband and wife watches their son, Jason who was chosen by the Green Lantern Corps in training with David Machowitz. **(A/N: Do not ask)** He is in his Green Lantern uniform. David trains him by creating targets for shooting and the use of constructs. Optimus smiles at his son with passion.

"My son, is learning to be like you, Jane." Optimus said.

"Yes. Yes he is, my love." Jane said while wrapping around Optimus.

Lennox, Epps, and others are watching as well. Jason sees the target and aims his ring. He fires and it hits the bull's-eye. David then creates another target which Jason fires and destroys it. David then creates some weight disks.

"What are they?" Lennox asks.

"Weight disks." David answered.

"You're not really gonna-" Epps said before being inturruped.

"He has to survive if he wants to be like us." David said. He looks at Jason who nods. David picks one up and throws it like a Frisbee. Jason reacts and dodges it. David throws the second one and Jason dodges it matrix style. David throws the last one and Jason out of nowhere creates a sword and slices the disk in two.

"Well done, Jason." David said to Jason who nods.

"Thank you, sir." Jason said.

"You're a little slow but you still got it." David said.

At the monitors on the platform, Lennox, Gabrielle, and John are monitoring for any remaining Decepticons left.

"This is getting a bit weird. It's been nearly a few months and the Energon Detectors are not screaming." Lennox said.

"Something is not right about this. We usually respond to the call and now we are doing nothing." Gabrielle said.

Jane walks to the group.

"What do we got?" she asks.

"Still nothing. Energon readings are being jammed. There's not even a Con for months now." Lennox said.

"Keep on scanning." Jane ordered the soldier. She reaches to the rail and leans on it. For almost 10 years, the Autobots, NEST and the 2814 had been clearing every country around the globe of any Decepticons are those who hid from them. They felt like that they have been betrayed. Then Shan appears in front of the task force leader floating and her legs crossed.

"Sensei, what's bothering you?" Shan said.

"I don't know, Shan," Jane said, "It's just that we have got no reports of any Decepticons for the last few months. Ever since Chicago, we've been fighting to put an end to the menace."

"Sensei, please. We have been keeping the civilians protected." Shan said.

"We have! When Sentinel exiled the Autobots, we did not give up! We keep fighting until it was over, "Jane buries an arm on her face.

"I did not know. I'm sorry." Shan said.

"Forgive me." Jane said.

"I do." Shan said.

Just then a noise was heard. Jane turns and heads outside. She sees a helicopter land and a few black SUVs stopping. The engine dies and a group of people emerge from their vehicles. They are wearing suits and some are wearing sunglasses. Jane rushes back inside and heads for Lennox.

"Lennox, there's some people coming." Jane said.

"Everyone, be prepared for anything." Lennox said. The NEST soldiers are confused about this including the Lanterns. The men in suits have arrived. Jane turns and contacts the others.

"All Lanterns fall back with the Autobots." Jane commanded. Gabrielle and the others include Jason head for the Autobot hangar. That's when Optimus arrives at the walkway. Jane and Lennox reach to the group and one of them speaks.

"Colonel Lennox, Captain Jordan, let's begin." An agent said.

"What's going on here?" Jane asks.

"What happen in Chicago was completely unacceptable. The local authorities are furious about this massacre." Another agent spoke.

"I understand that-" Lennox spoke.

"Not only that, your old Autobot commander has turn Chicago into his scapegoat. You said that he was an Autobot." A third agent accused.

"He was until that bastard shows his true color. He has been playing us all this time. He was the one who banish the Autobots from Earth allowing the Decepticons to slaughter thousands." Jane said.

"You don't understand. The Autobots are now representing a new threat to our planet. " The agent said which send shockwaves to both NEST and the Lanterns.

"They are defenders." Gabrielle argued.

"Sentinel was my commander. Before we arrive here, he made an agreement with Megatron. My Autobots have nothing to do with this." Optimus said.

"Sentinel did this behind our backs so that they could frame us. We were set up the whole time." Jane said.

"You people should have never brought Sentinel here in the first place. When this meeting is over, the President will order NEST to be shut down." The agent said. Those words put the nail in the coffin.

"What?!" Jane demanded.

"That's bullshit!" Gabrielle shouted.

"You can't do this. We have been protecting the world for almost 10 years now" Lennox said.

"It out of hands. There will be a new team. Your team is hereby discharged from service." The agent said. And with that's said, the agents turns around to head out the door before Jane stops them.

"Who's gonna replace now?" Jane ask.

"A Black Ops team known as Cemetery Wind will take care of it." The agent replied.

The agents left the building leaving Jane with a determined look on her face. NEST will be shut down in a matter of days and the Autobots will have their fates sealed. A few months later, NEST has been officially shut down and what's worse Task Force 2814 is officially disavowed. The government orders all members to pack their belongings and go back to their families.

"They can't do this to us!" David said, slamming his locker door.

"After all the years to protect Earth. They stabbed us in the back for the second time!" Tamika said. The last time they were cast aside is when Optimus put down his life to saved Sam and Jane. They turn to Jane including Gabrielle with a worried look. They have been together for almost 10 years. The Lantern leader turns to Optimus who is holding their son. She then turns to Lennox, the soldiers including some civilians who worked for NEST.

"Mom, what are we gonna do?" Jason asks his mother.

Jane looks to her son and comforts him with a hug. He does not wanna be involved with this. Jane wanted to keep her son safe. She then turns to the Lanterns and the Autobots.

"We're gonna split up. A few members with an Autobot. We're gonna make sure that no one knows about this. If you see any men in suits known as Cemetery Wind, you attack unless provoked. Do not trust anyone!" Jane commanded.

"But, Captain-" A NEST soldier objected.

"Do as I have ordered, soldier!" Jane shouts to him.

"Alright, you heard the lady. Let's move!" Lennox said.

"Autobots, we no longer trust the humans, but only those who fought for us." Optimus said to his team.

"I'm going with Ironhide and Lennox." Gabrielle said.

"Stay safe, Gabrielle." Jane said.

"Bye, aunt Gab." Jason said to his aunt before being embraced by her.

"If I'm going, I'm gonna need a ride." Epps said.

"I'll be with you, Epps." Dino said.

"Me and, Shan, David are with Arcee and the sisters." John said.

"I'm riding with Sideswipe, sensei." Tamika said.

"I'm head out with Bumblebee, Jane." Mikaela said.

"That's my girl." Jane said.

"I'm riding with one of the Wreckers. Topspin, we're leaving." The British soldier, Burns, spoke to the NASCAR Autobot. Topspin nods and transforms into his vehicle.

"And I'll ride with Jolt." Nikolai said.

"Jason, we're going with Optimus. We're not gonna be apart." Jane said to her son.

"Okay, mom." Jason said.

"Everyone, it's been an honor serving you all." Jane said to everyone including Lennox and the NEST.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said.

It has begun. The two Special Forces will scatter across the country to avoid Cemetery Wind. They got in their selected Autobots, saying their final farewells, and they drove off leaving the base for good.

 **This is the end for the alliance between NEST, the Autbots, and the Lantern Task Force 2814.**

 **The end of the Will of the Transformers III...**


End file.
